Three's Company
by jewle69
Summary: Kurt/Pietro/Lance - What happens when Lance and Pietro decide to add a third to their relationship and how the hell do they get fuzzy to go for it? WARNING: this is a threesome fic so if any of you don't like that please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. I already started posting this story somewhere else i didn't post it here because of the whole threesome thing and i was worried about the rating but given some of the stories i've been reading here recently i think i should be ok that said if you disagree please tell me about it before running off to report me. If anyone thinks that this story shouldn't be posted here i will gracefully accept their judgement and delete the story.**

**Also rather than torment you and make you wait I've decided to post all the chapters I got so far all at once so enjoy!**

**I'd also like to give a huge thanks to noxlumen who edits all my stories for me. Thankyou sweetie you're a real angel!**

**  
#**

Chapter 1

"Lance we need to talk." Pietro spoke solemnly as he walked into the room he'd been sharing with Lance for the past few months to see the other boy lounging on the bed reading a magazine.

"Y'know that's what a person usually says when they're about to break up with someone. Is that what's about to happen?" Lance asked slowly setting his magazine to one side. He and Pietro had been in a relationship for the past six months now. Of course the only ones that knew about it were the other members of The 'Hood and Magneto (and hadn't it freaked Lance out more than a bit when Pietro had insisted on getting his father's approval).

"No I'm not going to break up with you, or at least I hope not. That's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about." Pietro said chewing his lower lip as he moved to sit on the bed besides Lance.

"Ok hit me." Lance said making a bring it on gesture.

"You know I love you but, well, I've been thinking and I think we both know that this relationship isn't going to last unless we do something." Pietro said cautiously studying his brunette boyfriends face for any kind of upset.

"Yeah I know." Lance sighed. He had been expecting something like this. Whilst it was true that he loved Pietro and he knew that Pietro loved him sometimes love just wasn't enough. He'd know when he got into this that their relationship was never gonna make it for the long haul, they were just too different and unless something pretty drastic happened they were going to end up going their separate ways. He adored Pietro but they had been going out for six months now and they were getting to the point where they had to actively do something to change their relationship and keep it going or admit defeat.

"Hey don't look so sad. I'm not breaking up with you but you agree that we need to do something if we want to stay together, right?" Pietro prompted hopefully tenderly cupping Lance's strong jaw and forcing Lance's brown eyes to meet his.

"Yeah I agree but unless one of us gets a personality transplant I don't know what you think we're gonna do." Lance pointed out, that was their entire problem after all. They just didn't quite fit right together. Lance was hot tempered and all for the quiet life and Pietro was annoying and constantly needed to be entertained.

"I think we should expand our relationship to include a third." Pietro said dramatically holding his breath as he waited for Lance's reaction.

"WHAT?!?!" Lance shouted giving the silver haired boy an incredulous look. He couldn't have been more shocked if Pietro had told him that he wanted to dress the two of them up like teddy bears and parade up and down Main Street.

"Wait, wait, hear me out! Look the problem is that our personalities clash too much and the best way to fix that is to bring someone else into the relationship, the right sort of person, someone with the sort of personality that would span the bridge between us and counter both of our less than desirable qualities." Pietro explained hurriedly, not wanting to give Lance the chance to blow up.

"Why do I get the feeling you've already got someone in mind?" Lance said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Because I do. Listen Lance, I've been thinking about this for a while and I've found the perfect person, someone I know that we're both attracted to and has just the right personality to mix perfectly with ours and make the relationship last." Pietro announced his eyes starting to gleam with excitement and pride at coming up with the perfect person to solve their problems.

"Who?" Lance ground out apprehensively.

"Nightcrawler." Pietro announced giddily.

"The fuzzball?!?! You want to bring Kurt into this?" Lance asked askance, his eyebrows nearly reaching his hairline.

"Wait before you blow up just think about it, ok? He's perfect! For a start I know you're as attracted to him as I am. I mean can you honestly tell me that the reason you chased after Kitty for so long wasn't because you enjoyed having the opportunity to fight with Kurt and watch him get all wild eyed and ruffled?" Pietro challenged.

"Maybe just a little." Lance admitted grudgingly, it was true that he found Kurt attractive or maybe fascinating was the right word. Ever since he'd seen the blue furred teen in his true form he'd been intrigued. Sure, the German kid was a little odd looking but those oddities only served to make him more desirable. Lance had always found the blue furred boy's unusual looks less weird and more exotic. With that slender lithe body and those big cat like golden eyes Kurt could almost be considered pretty in a slightly feminine sort of a way.

"And don't you see? He has the perfect personality. Our biggest problem is that I need constant entertainment and you like a bit of peace and quiet. Kurt's lively enough to keep me occupied whilst at the same time he's got a sort of calming presence that'll sooth your temper plus the guys like a natural mediator, I'm telling you Lance he'd balance us out perfectly." Pietro claimed enthusiastically feeling bolstered by the fact that Lance didn't look like he was about to have a temper tantrum.

"Ok in theory I can see what you're saying but your forgetting one pretty important thing: Fuzzy's a X-Geek. What even makes you think he'd willingly be in a relationship with us? Hell what makes you think he's even interested in guys?" Lance scoffed. He really could see what Pietro was talking about. Kurt really was kinda perfect for them. It was like Pietro had said: Kurt was a natural mediator. The guy didn't even know he was doing it and he would balance Pietro and Lance just right. On top of that his personality was right in the middle of Lance and Pietro's.

Kurt was the middle ground. He also had a load of other qualities that made him desirable for a long lasting relationship. He was forgiving, he was loyal, he was mischievous which Lance had to confess was something that he found very appealing in his partners (hence why he was so into Pietro). And the blue boy had other qualities, too many to list really, but it was clear that Pietro had picked the ideal person except for the fact that Kurt was one of the good guys and almost certainly wouldn't get involved with a pair of 'Hoods.

"Ok, I admit that I'm not 100% positive but I'm pretty sure that Kurt's bi at least. And I know that if we work together on this we can seduce him." Pietro smirked confident in his plans.

"You seriously think we can seduce one of the purer-than-thou-X-Geeks?" Lance said sceptically the idea was almost laughable.

"I seduced you, didn't I?" Pietro pouted feeling a little peeved that Lance wasn't as enthusiastic about his plan as he was.

"Look Pie, as much as I'm ashamed to admit it I was easy. Besides, you already knew me. You knew what made me tick. You knew which buttons to press. Neither of us have a clue what might catch fuzzy's interest." Lance shook his head. He had to admit that Pietro's plan filled him with lots of lovely ideas of what he'd like to do to Nightcrawler once he got him in the sack, but this was never going to work.

"What, you think I just picked this idea off the top of my head? I've already though of all that which is why I arranged for this. All we have to do is give it to Nightcrawler and let him fill it out." Pietro sniffed haughtily and handed Lance a clipboard with a couple of sheets of paper on it. Lance looked at the pages Pietro handed him curiously noting the title at the top saying yearbook questionnaire. His eyes widened as he read through the questions.

"Pie, there's no way he's going to believe this is a yearbook questionnaire, never mind actually fill it out!" Lance stated, astounded. Some of the questions were too intimate to be believed. Hell, most of the questions were practically pornographic in nature.

"He doesn't have to. I told you I've been thinking about this for a while I took it to Agatha Harkness. The pages are enchanted. All you have to do is give it to him and he'll go into a sort of a trance and his subconscious will answer all the questions and then as soon as he hands it back he'll forget everything about it." Pietro explained smugly.

"Why his subconscious?" Lance said scratching his head in confusion.

"Because sometimes our subconscious minds know things our conscious minds don't and most of these questions are probably things he's never thought about before. You just have to tell him that you got stuck handing out yearbook questionnaires as a punishment or something because one of the teachers caught you smoking." Pietro enlightened, feeling more than a little pleased with himself. Lance was going to agree with his plans, he could tell. Pietro knew that Lance was interested he just needed a little encouragement.

"Why me?" Lance frowned.

"Because you'd be more believable so what do you say Lance? Want to help me seduce the crawler?" Pietro purred pushing Lance back onto the bed and slinking up the brunette boy's body.

"I don't know Pie. This could backfire badly." Lance said unsurely, although it was beyond tempting to try and finally get a chance as Kurt's fuzzy ass.

"Oh come on Lance, think about it. Think about what it would feel like to fuck him, all that soft silky fur and the tail. Don't tell me you're not curious about what he can do with that thing. Come on Lance, say yes." Pietro enticed seductively.

"Ok, I'll give him the list tomorrow but if the answers say he's not gay we drop it." Lance admitted defeat.

"Absolutely." Pietro agreed too quickly, his blue eyes glinting wickedly before he swooped down taking Lance's lips in a fiercely passionate kiss, knowing that he was going to get exactly what he wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lance couldn't believe he was actually going through with this. Here he was hanging around in the hall outside Kurt's second period class so he could give the German boy Pietro's stupid questionnaire. He just hoped that the whole being enchanted thing wasn't just a load of bullshit because if it was then Lance had no way of explaining the nature of the questions to the black haired teen.

"Hey, Kurt," Lance called as he saw Kurt step out of the classroom with a bunch of other students and Lance jogged over to him.

"Are you talking to me?" Kurt asked doubtfully as he turned around to see Lance Alvers jogging towards him with no sign of animosity on his face.

"Yeah, will you fill this out?" Lance asked forcing a smile onto his face as he held the clipboard out to the German kid.

"Vhat is it?" Kurt said suspiciously making no move to take the clipboard.

"Ok, let's cut the crap. Mr. Murphy caught me smoking under the bleachers and he's making me hand out yearbook questionnaires as punishment. This is my last one so please fill it in so I can be finished." Lance said impatiently dropping his smile in favor of a scowl knowing that Kurt would believe that more readily than smiles. He was actually doing a pretty good job acting this out if he did say so himself.

"Ah, I see. Ok, I guess it couldn't hurt." Kurt chuckled good naturedly and took the clipboard.

Lance watched as Kurt face suddenly went blank, those practically black eyes going flat and faraway. He looked on curiously as Kurt began to move like he was hypnotized as the shorter boy filled in the questionnaire without pause. After a few minutes of scribbling, Kurt held the clipboard back out for Lance to take. Lance began to feel a little creeped out by the way Kurt stood there like a statue completely motionless, his face lacking any hint of expression.

Kurt blinked dazedly and looked around confused as Lance took the clipboard off him.

"Traurig, I must have spaced out zhere for a second. Vere you asking me somezhing?" Kurt asked feeling a little bemused. He was sure Lance had been asking him about something but he couldn't remember what. His mind was a complete blank.

"Nah it wasn't important. See ya later Fuzzy." Lance smirked before striding off down the corridor the precious questionnaire tucked under his arm.

"Ja, later." Kurt said a little distractedly as he tried to gather his slightly foggy feeling mind back together. What on earth was up with him today?

"Well did it work?" Pietro asked excitedly as Lance walked into study hall and sat down beside him.

"Yeah it worked and I can't tell you how weird that was. The poor guy was practically a zombie." Lance grinned as he settled himself.

"Well don't keep me in suspense. Let me see it." Pietro demanded impatiently, practically vibrating in his set with anticipation.

"Ok, calm down, keep your shirt on. It's right here." Lance smirked placing the clipboard on the table between them. He had to admit he was more than a bit curious about fuzzy's answers himself. The two boys immediately began to pour over Kurt's answers to the questions Pietro had come up with.

Question 1: Have you ever been attracted to a guy and if so did you admit it to yourself?

_Ja, I have, and no I didn't. _

"Yes! See, didn't I tell you? Damn it, I should have thought to ask who it was." Pietro frowned chewing his lip furiously. Damn, now he'd drive himself crazy wondering who it was.

"Too late now. Maybe you can ask him after we've seduced him." Lance suggested a thrill going up his spine knowing that they were really going to do this, that getting fuzz ball in the sack was an actual possibility. Pietro shook off his curiosity in favor of joining Lance in reading Kurt's answer to the next question.

Question 2: Have you ever have sex with a boy or a girl? And if you haven't, have you ever been kissed?  
_I have never had sex with either and I have never been kissed._

"Awe, would you look at that? He's a virgin. Sweet 18 and never been kissed." Pietro crooned.

"So which of us is going to give him his first kiss? For that matter, who's gonna bust his cherry?' Lance asked wiggling his eyebrows salaciously.

"We'll toss a coin and I think that whoever doesn't get his first kiss should be the one to get his cherry." Pietro announced decidedly.

"Sounds good to me. Shall we do it now?" Lance suggested agreeing.

"Yeah, ok, heads I get the kiss and tails you do." Pietro announced drawing a coin out of his pocket and waiting for Lance's nod before he flipped it in the air.

"Ah ha, heads! That means I get his cherry!" Lance said triumphantly.

"Yeah, ok, but I get the first kiss. Good thing too 'cause I think we both know that I'm the better kisser here." Pietro boasted.

"Hey, I'm a good kisser!" Lance protested gruffly.

"Yes you are. But I'm better and we want to really catch his attention from the get go." Pietro soothed.

"Just read the damn list." Lance grumbled his mood improving as he remembered that he was going to be the one to be the first to sink himself into Kurt's warm fuzzy ass.

Pietro shook his head amused and the two boys returned their attention to the questionnaire.

Question 3: Is there anything unusual about your body beyond what anyone looking at your true form would instantly know? In particular is there anything that would be an advantage in a sexual relationship with a guy?  
_I can purr, mein tongue is raspy like a cats, I have no gag reflex, mein body is unusually flexible and mein digestive system is like a nuclear reactor which means that food goes in but only urine comes out._

"Well, would you look at that? He's built like you." Lance exclaimed surprised.

"Huh? And I thought I was the only one." Pietro mused. He'd always believed his digestive system was unique. Most people only utilized about 20% of what they ate, but Pietro's body, and apparently Kurt's too, were highly efficient, utilizing a percentage somewhere in the 90's, leaving their back passages completely unused (well other than Pietro's which was full of Lance's cock on a regular basis).

"I didn't know he purred and the raspy tongue sounds interesting. Ohh and no gag reflex. I wonder how flexible he actually is." Pietro mused.

"I dunno, but I guess we'll find out." Lance smirked and the two boys shared a predatory look before glancing back down at the page.

Question 4: Do you have any particularly interesting talents of a sexual nature?  
_I can give meinself a blowjob and because of mein tail I could top from the bottom._

"Fuck! He can really give himself a blowjob? Y'know I'd kinda like to see that." Lance gasped, his cock beginning to swell and press against his jeans as his mind provided him of pictures of what such a thing might look like.

"I guess now we know how flexible he is." Pietro said, a little croakily visions of Kurt sucking his own cock and being buried balls deep in Kurt's ass while the blue boys tail fucked him at the same time dancing across his mind.

Lance and Pietro shared a heated look knowing exactly where the others thoughts were right that second before eagerly casting their eyes back on the questionnaire.

Question 5: What are your most erogenous zones?  
_Mein neck and ears are sensitive, there is a place high on the right hand side of mein stomach that if you scratch it feels very nice and makes mein right leg shake, having mein fur ruffled against the grain feels very good especially along mein spine and mein tail is incredibly sensitive especially at the base and just under the flip._

"Smart. Find out all his pleasure spots early so we can use them against him." Lance praised admiringly.

"Thanks, not just a pretty face y'know." Pietro said smugly, feeling pleased with himself as he continued to read.

Question 6: Do you think Lance and Pietro are attractive and if you do what do you think are their best features? (Please give details)  
_Ja, they are both very attractive and their eyes are their best features. Pietro's could captivate while Lance's would make you melt._

"Awe, he thinks we have nice eyes. Tell me Pie, do my eyes make you melt?" Lance grinned, giving Pietro a mock soulful look.

"Dunno, do my eyes captivate you?" Pietro smirked, giving the other boy and intense look before they started chuckling.

"It's not a very useful answer, though. Knowing that he likes eyes doesn't tell us much." Lance said regretfully.

"What are you talking about? It tells us loads. If he's into eyes then that means he's all about the emotions. It means he likes to really connect with the person he's with and it tells us how you should take him for the first time." Pietro insisted impatiently.

"Yeah? How's that then?" Lance asked, not understanding how Pietro could figure out all that just from Kurt's fairly short answer.

"On his back like a girl of course. That way you can look into his eyes while you fuck him." Pietro concluded enjoying the spark of lust that lit up the brunette boy's eyes before they focused their attention back on the questionnaire.

Question 7: Do you believe in Xavier's dream and if you don't why not?  
_Nein, I do not. His dream is unrealistic because humanity is unlikely to accept mutants any time soon irregardless of what we do._

Question 8: Why are you with the X-Men?  
_Because they are the good guys and I don't want to become the demon that people have always accused me of being._

Question 9: Have you ever wished you could be part of The Brotherhood instead and if you have, why?  
_Sometimes I do because things seem less complicated for them and it is very frustrating to not be allowed to fight back when people hurt you for being a mutant. Plus, they look like they have fun and it would be nice to just let go and be meinself without always having to fit in with the ideals and standards of the X-Men. I also think it would be nice to get to know mein mother and find out how she really feels about me._

"Huh? Sounds like fuzzy isn't as pure and simple as he makes out. Why did you even include these questions?" Lance asked feeling a little confused.

"Because we don't just want to seduce him for a quick fuck, we want him to be a permanent part of our relationship and to do that we needed to know if it would be possible to get him to change sides and by the sounds of this, with the right incentives he might actually do it." Pietro huffed exasperated with Lance's lack of understanding in regards to the situation. This was another of those relationship problems that Kurt would fix, Kurt was smart and wouldn't have to have every little thing explained to him the way Lance did. The blue furred boy was also patient which meant that he could be the one to get Lance up to speed all the time instead of Pietro, who quite frankly didn't have the patience.

"So we're really gonna do this?" Lance said carefully as it really started to sink in exactly what they were planning.

"Absolutely!" Pietro stated confidently.

"So when do we start?" Lance asked. He knew where his strong points lay and it wasn't in the area of planning. He'd leave all the sneaky conniving stuff to Pietro.

"As soon as the bell goes for lunch." Pietro announced decidedly.

"Right, and what are we gonna do again?" Lance prompted.

"We're gonna find Kurt and I'm going to kiss his face off." Pietro smirked.

"That's your plan? Find him and kiss him?" Lance said cynically.

"Don't sound so dubious. We need to grab his attention. If you like you can watch." Pietro offered, not in the least bit deterred.

"No offence Pie, but as great of a kisser as you are I still think he's gonna wonder why the hell your kissing him in the first place and why I'm watching." Lance pointed out.

"No problem. We just make out that you bet me five bucks that I wouldn't kiss him or something." Pietro said nonchalantly.

"I guess that could work but there's no way I'm giving you five bucks. I know what you're like. I'd never get it back." Lance chuckled.

"Oh, for god's sake! Here's five bucks. You can give it back to me after I kiss him." Pietro snapped irritated, plucking five bucks out of his wallet and handing it to Lance just in time for the bell to go off.

"Well, that's the bell. I guess it's Showtime.' Lance grinned.

"Yep. Come on, we've got a fuzzball to hunt down." Pietro smirked, hauling Lance out of his seat and hurriedly pushing the other boy out into the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kurt was standing by his locker chatting with Evan when the two Brotherhood boys tracked him down.

"Come on, fuck off and leave him on his own." Pietro hissed impatiently as he and Lance peeked around the corner watching the two boys and he mentally urged Evan to go away.

"Do you want me to shove him in a locker or something?" Lance offered. They'd been standing there nearly five minutes already and the dark skinned boy showed no signs of going away. Besides, when he did leave he might take Kurt with him.

"No! It's ok I think he's leaving." Pietro observed, anticipation filling him as he watched his dark skinned rival saying goodbye and walking off down the hallway, leaving Kurt rummaging through his locker.

"Yes! Watch and learn, Lance." Pietro smirked before speeding forwards in a blur.

"Verdamment. It has to be here." Kurt grumbled as he sifted through his locker for the 20th time. He couldn't find his history book and he'd need it for after lunch.

"Vhat zhe hell?" Kurt yelped, taken aback as he felt a hand on his shoulder and he felt himself being spun around and shoved against his locker so quickly it left him dizzy. His eyes focused on Pietro right in front of him and he'd just opened his mouth to ask the other boy what he thought he was doing. His eyes went impossibly wide with shock and he let out a startled squeak as Pietro lunged forwards and he felt the white haired boy's lips covering his in an intense kiss.

He was too stunned to move, his entire body rigid with astonishment as Pietro kissed him. He felt Pietro's tongue forcing its way through his unmoving lips and he felt a shudder go through him as that slick agile appendage brushed against his own. His eyes closed involuntarily and his unyielding body seemed to melt as Pietro continued the kiss, furiously attacking his lips and massaging Kurt's un-participating tongue with his. Kurt shivered as without his permission his own tongue began to move, twisting and curling around the foreign appendage invading his mouth.

Pietro felt a bolt of victory and satisfaction shoot through him as Kurt began to return the kiss. He stepped in closer pushing his lean body up against Kurt's, enjoying the shudder that went through the dark haired boy at his actions. For someone that had never kissed anyone before, Kurt was surprisingly good at it and the feel of that raspy catlike tongue wrestling and tangling with his was sending shivers dancing up and down his spine.

He could feel Kurt hands where they had come up and were gripping his shoulders. Pietro put every ounce of skill he possessed into the furious locking of lips and tongues. He angled his hips and pressed them firmly against Kurt's delighting in the breathy moan Kurt was unable to hold back. A thrill rushed through him as he felt a quickly growing hardness against his hip.

Kurt couldn't think. He'd long since forgotten the identity of who he was kissing or where he was as electricity stormed through his veins. He could feel himself getting hard from the sensations running through him and he gasped into the kiss as the other person swivelled their hips against his firmly, rubbing his cloth covered erection. His entire world centered on the lean muscular body pressed up against his and the feel of a talented tongue ravaging his mouth, seeking out all his weak spots.

Pietro was having a hard time not losing himself in the kiss. Who knew Kurt would be so good at this? He knew he had to end it as he heard Lance making an insistent coughing noise behind him and he knew that the kiss had gone on for long enough. If he didn't pull back now they could get caught. With great reluctance he tore his lips from Kurt's and stepped back a little giving Kurt space as he panted from the intensity of the kiss. Wow, fuzz ball was better than he'd imagined.

Kurt's chest was heaving for breath and he resisted the urge to whimper as the person kissing him pulled back, stepping away. He opened glazed eyes to see Pietro in front of him breathing heavily with a heavy lidded look in his eyes. Kurt swallowed thickly as his arousal fogged mind tried to process what had just happened.

"Pietro? Vhat…?" Kurt panted dazedly, licking his lips in confusion and vaguely noticing the slight minty taste left there from the other boy's lips.

"Right, I won, pay up." Pietro said demandingly over his shoulder and Kurt's confused gaze moved to see Lance standing there smirking.

"Alright I guess you won the bet. Five bucks as agreed." Lance chuckled, handing Pietro said money.

"Bet?" Kurt asked perplexed as he struggled to get his mind and body to calm from the chaotic swirl of sensations that were running through him.

"Yeah, I bet Pie five bucks that he wouldn't have the guts to kiss you. I didn't think he'd actually do it." Lance explained with a grin.

"I never turn down a bet. See you later, Kurt. Thanks for the help." Pietro said gaily, turning to leave.

"Your velcome." Kurt half whispered, still feeling dazed as he watched the other two boys walk off down the corridor. He waited till they turned the corner before he slowly slid down his locker as his knees gave out and he sank to the floor. His unseeing gaze focused on the wall opposite him as he tried to coerce his mind and body back into some kind semblance of order, struggling to understand what had just occurred.

"Now that was hot! Was it as good as it looked?" Lance asked once they were out of Kurt's earshot, his brown eyes gleaming from the display he'd just witnessed.

"Oooh yeah! He may not have much experience but there's no denying natural talent." Pietro breathed, practically humming. He was still hard as a rock from Kurt's kiss. He honestly hadn't expected the black haired boy to respond so well.

"So what do we do now?" Lance asked enthusiastically.

"We tease and tempt. I've got his attention and opened his eyes. Now we just have to keep him on the burner. I think we should go at him separately at first, y'know, work on him one to one let him know that there's two different people attracted to him. And then we go at him together and work as one when we close in for the kill." Pietro suggested, his blue eyes sparkling with the thrill of the chase.

"Sounds good. I've got my next lesson with him. Maybe I should tease him a little and ask him what he thought of that kiss, ask him if it got him hard." Lance grinned wickedly.

"Oh it got him hard alright, and if I'm not mistaken, Kurt's quite a big boy if you get my drift. In fact that kiss has left me with my own impressive problem. We've got 20 minutes left to lunch, do you want to go somewhere and help me take care of it?" Pietro asked, giving Lance an enticing look and very obviously running his hand down the center of his body all the way down to his groin drawing the other boy's eyes down to see the very obvious denim encased erection the white haired boy was still sporting.

"Love to." Lance said huskily, giving Pietro a blatantly predatory look as he moved closer and cupped the other boy's groin. Watching Kurt and Pietro kiss had been hot as hell and had turned him on like he couldn't believe.

Pietro let out a low moan bucking into Lance's large strong hand. He licked suddenly dry lips, a fiery look entering his blue eyes as he grabbed the other boy's wrist and half hauled him to a spot where they wouldn't be interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lance strolled nonchalantly into his history class, a smirk crossing his face as he saw Kurt sitting at his desk. The black haired boy actually still looked a little dazed.

"Hey fuzzy, how're you doing?" Lance asked with a grin as he claimed the desk beside Kurt's, slipping into the seat and turning to face the German boy.

"Um, fine. I guess." Kurt answered, his voice wavering a little nervously and giving Lance a confused look as if unsure why the other boy would even be talking to him.

"Hey! That's my desk!" a whiney voice said behind Lance's shoulder.

"Not anymore it isn't." Lance growled as he turned back to see a skinny geeky looking kid scowling at him.

"Yes it is. Go and find your own seat." the geeky looking kid demanded huffily.

"Look, idiot, the seats mine now. Do you seriously want to get a broken nose over seat placements?" Lance asked menacingly, giving the other boy a fierce glare as his temper began to rise.

"Um… no. You keep it." the kid conceded, his face paling before he scampered away. Lance huffed with irritation and turned back round to see Kurt regarding him with a sardonically amused expression on his face.

"You know you could have just moved, right? It really vas his desk." Kurt commented, his lips twitching slightly.

"What? And let an annoying little shit like that have his way? Not a chance." Lance grinned as Kurt shook his head at him.

"Besides, I kinda wanted to talk to you about that kiss." Lance smirked, deciding to get to the point.

"Kiss?" Kurt said a little warily, his already large eyes getting even wider reminding Lance of a rabbit wondering if the fox in front of it was going to eat it.

"Yeah, y'know, the kiss between you and Pietro a little while ago." Lance prompted while trying not to let his amusement show.

"Vhat about it?" Kurt asked a little shakily. He'd gone through his entire lunch break obsessing about that kiss and his reactions to it. He'd never been kissed before. It was to be expected really, with the way he looked. Hell, that had probably been the reason for the bet in the first place. After all, who would really want to kiss a freak like him?

"It's just me and Pie were talking. He said you were actually a pretty good kisser and I was wondering what you thought about it." Lance said, failing to keep the smallest of smiles from curving his lips.

"Vhat I zhink?" Kurt nearly squeaked, his throat closing up in panic at the topic.

"Yeah, did you like it?" Lance asked, smiling wickedly as he leaned over into the space separating them.

"Vhat?!?! I-I-I d-don't know how to answer zhat." Kurt stuttered, rearing back. Ok so the kiss had been amazing and explosive and against his own better judgment he had most definitely liked it, but there was no way he could let anyone else know that.

"It's really simple. You either liked it or you didn't. If it helps any Pietro liked it he said it was a good kiss." Lance practically purred, catching Kurt's eyes with his and giving the other boy an intense look.

"He really said zhat? I mean he liked it?" Kurt asked wonderingly, completely caught by Lance's chocolate brown eyes which were staring at him so intently.

"Yeah, he said it was as hot as hell. What did you think of it?" Lance asked in a voice as smooth as silk as he purposely held the other boys gaze. He'd gone to all the effort of giving Kurt that damn questionnaire so he'd better make use of what they'd found out from it.

"Ja, it vas good." Kurt said a little dreamily before abruptly snapping out of his stupor, his eyes going wide and a fierce blush racing across his cheeks as he realized what he'd just admitted to and to Lance of all people.

"I-I-I mean...not zhat I...vhat I meant to say..." Kurt trailed off, mortification filling him. His cheeks were so hot he was sure you could fry eggs on them.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed. Nothing wrong with enjoying being kissed." Lance assured sympathetically, his cock twitching at the sight of Kurt's flushed cheeks. Kurt was surprisingly sexy when he blushed. He just looked so pure and innocent just like a good virgin should and Lance felt heat fill him as he remembered that he was going to be the one to take that virginity.

"Even vhen zhe kiss is vith anozher boy?" Kurt questioned timidly. He couldn't believe that Lance wasn't laughing at him or teasing him about this.

"Sure. If that's what you like then there's nothing wrong with it." Lance shrugged nonchalantly.

"Have you ever...?" Kurt began hesitantly.

"What? Kissed another guy? Sure I have." Lance grinned, his brown eyes twinkling at Kurt.

"Oh! Really? I mean I never pictured you as being, you know…" Kurt breathed, his eyes wide and round with surprise.

"What? Gay? I'm not. I'm bi. You know what that means, right?" Lance asked, trying to contain his chuckle at Kurt's look of shocked fascination.

"Um, ja, I zhink so. It means you like both, right?" Kurt said unsurely. Never in a million years would he have pictured someone like Lance going for guys. The brunette boy had always struck him as being stereotypically heterosexual.

"Yeah, that's right. I like guys and girls so I can go either way when the occasion calls for it. Pietro's different of course. He only likes guys." Lance shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Pietro's gay?" Kurt asked, swallowing thickly.

"Uh huh, that's why he hates Evan so much. The guy's homophobic." Lance explained, remembering what Pietro had told him. Honestly, he really did love Pietro, but the white haired boy could just be so damn anal retentive sometimes. He'd practically given Lance a script telling him what to say.

"Evan's not like zhat." Kurt denied, not wanting to believe such a thing about his friend.

"You might be right. I've never seen it firsthand myself so I wouldn't know, but Pietro says he is." Lance shrugged before turning his attention forwards as the teacher entered the classroom, leaving Kurt with plenty to think about.

Lance struggled to contain his smirk, loitering as people left the classroom. He'd spent the entire lesson discreetly watching Kurt and had been pleased with the black haired boy's obvious lack of attention to the lesson. Kurt had clearly been thinking about everything he'd said. When he'd noticed that Kurt was still sitting there lost in thought as everyone else got up to leave, he'd decided to hang around himself and put one of Pietro's suggestions into practice. Pietro may have gotten Kurt's first kiss but Lance was going to get the second.

"Hey, Kurt," Lance said, sliding out of his seat as the last few stragglers left the room.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked, breaking out of his thoughts at the sound of the other boy's voice. He lifted his head only to have his eyes widen with surprise when Lance leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth. His eyes immediately began to glaze over and close at the feel of Lance's soft lips on his, a slight shiver going through him as the other boy reached up, cupping his jaw and rubbing his thumb in the hollow behind Kurt's ear. An involuntary purr began to thrum out of his chest at the action, making him feel languid and relaxed.

When he felt Lance's wet tongue flicker across his lower lip he obligingly opened his mouth, allowing the agile muscle access to his. His mind began to haze over and he couldn't stop himself from returning the kiss as their tongues intertwined. Pietro's kiss had been all speed and fire, but Lance's kiss was much slower almost leisurely and it was making a gradual steady heat rise up within him.

"Hmm, Pietro was right. You are a good kisser. See you later, Kurt." Lance murmured as he broke the kiss, quirking his eyebrow at Kurt and giving the other boy a wink and a smile before he strode out of the room.

Kurt remained glued to his seat feeling stunned as he slowly licked his lips, tasting the lingering flavour of chocolate and cigarettes that remained from Lance's kiss. He shook his head roughly breaking himself out of his stupor to realize that the classroom was empty and the bell had long since rung. He grabbed his stuff together and bolted out of the room to get to his next class, his mind swirling like a cyclone trying to understand what was going on. In the space of a couple of hours he'd been kissed by both Pietro and Lance. And what's worse is that he'd liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pietro couldn't control his smirk as he saw Kurt walk into the boys changing rooms. It was the last class of the day. He'd already heard from Lance everything that had happened after lunch. He couldn't help but wish he'd been there to see Lance kissing Kurt for the first time. He bet it had been hot.

He watched Kurt around the side of his locker as the German boy got changed into his gym clothes, always so careful in case somebody bumped against him and felt his fur. Pietro had been one of the first ones in here and so had already gotten changed which left him with plenty of time to ogle Kurt.

He couldn't help but wish that Kurt wasn't wearing the hologram. Whilst it was true that Kurt's holographic form was cute, it didn't even begin to show how muscular the other boy really was. God bless the X-Men's tight uniforms which showed off everything they had. Honestly, during their fights he'd spent more time admiring Kurt's tight little ass in that form fitting uniform than he had actually fighting.

"Hey Kurt, how's it going?" Pietro announced his presence by walking up behind Kurt who was bent over picking his shirt up off the floor where he'd dropped it.

"Pietro?" Kurt squeaked, straightening up and spinning round to face the other boy so fast that he made himself feel lightheaded.

"So, you know that the coach is planning on having us try our hands at wrestling today? What do you say? Wanna partner up?" Pietro offered giving the other boy a wide flirty smile.

"Vith you?" Kurt asked wide eyed as images of him and Pietro locked together in the positions that would be required in this class flooded through his mind. He fought back the urge to shudder. He didn't think that would be a good idea with the way his mind and body were overriding his common sense right now. He could end up embarrassing himself.

"Well ,yeah. Who else did you think I was talking about?" Pietro grinned moving into the other boy's personal space slightly.

"Um, nein. I don't zhink zhat vould be a good idea." Kurt admitted licking his lips nervously as Pietro moved closer to him. He knew he should move. Pietro was standing way too close but, verdamment, he was trapped! He just couldn't get his body to un-tense and move.

"Oh come on Kurt, what's it gonna hurt? Think of it as bridging the gap between our teams." Pietro encouraged, enjoying the dark haired boy's deer-trapped-in-headlights expression.

"I don't zhink...nein." Kurt said inarticulately, trying to control his breathing as Pietro stepped even closer, their bodies now mere inches apart.

"What's a matter Kurt? Anyone would think you were attracted to me or something." Pietro said, smiling and giving the German boy a wink.

"I-I-I...nein I'm not...I mean...not zhat you're...I mean you are..." Kurt stumbled over his words, heat filling his cheeks as he blushed horribly.

"Hey, it's ok. I think you're attractive too." Pietro assured his smile widening and enjoying Kurt's pretty blushes and the shudder that ran through the dark haired boy's body as Pietro ran his fingers teasingly up Kurt's bare arm. It was a bizarre sensation to see skin but feel fur.

"You do?" Kurt choked swallowing heavily and staring at Pietro with wide incredulous eyes.

"Yeah, I always thought you were kinda cute. If you hadn't been an X-Man, I'd have made a play for you ages ago." Pietro smirked giving Kurt a blatantly sultry look. Damn, he hadn't had this much fun in ages, not since he'd first seduced Lance. Hell, this was actually even better. Kurt was just so naive and innocent that every little thing shocked him.

"Really?" Kurt breathed, not quite capable of comprehending that anyone could be attracted to him. He'd accepted a long time ago that nobody would ever truly want to be with him and had always resolved not to think about it much. Ok, so he had chased after Kitty, but he'd always know that she would never want him.

"Yes really, sooo be my partner for gym?" Pietro prompted locking his eyes on Kurt's giving the other boy an intent unwavering look.

"Ok." Kurt said weakly before he could stop himself and resisted the urge to groan as Pietro flashed him a dazzling smile. What had he just let himself in for?

Forty minutes later and Kurt was in heaven or hell, he couldn't quite decide which as Pietro pinned him against the mat for the 20th time. Maybe it was just his imagination, but Kurt was almost sure that this position didn't require Pietro to use his entire body to pin him. He bit his trembling lower lip as he and Pietro got into start position again with Kurt kneeling on all fours and Pietro over his back. He let out a shuddering breath as Pietro's pelvis pressed into his ass and he felt something poking him. Oh gott, was Pietro hard?

Pietro was having a wonderful time. Kurt was flushed and panting in a way that had nothing to do with wrestling. He fought back the urge to moan as he pressed his growing erection against Kurt's warm firm ass. He quickly flipped Kurt over onto his back as the whistle blew, sliding his body up against Kurt's to pin the other boy to the floor. He felt a burst of heat roll through him as their groins came in contact and he joyfully noted that he wasn't the only one to be getting hard from their activities.

"OK THAT'S IT! HIT THE SHOWERS!" the coach yelled. Pietro kept Kurt pressed into the mat for another few beats before reluctantly moving to stand offering the other boy a hand up.

"You know, I don't think I've ever enjoyed gym this much." Pietro purred directly into Kurt's ear, a thrill going through him at the other boys shiver. Kurt gave him a weak smile before ducking his head bashfully and following the other boys into the locker room.

Pietro purposely dragged his feet getting changed, knowing that Kurt always hung around until everyone else had left before porting back to the institute to shower. It was to be expected, seeing as Kurt couldn't wear his holo-watch in the showers and wasn't likely to turn it off and let everyone see his true form.

Pietro glanced around slyly as he realized that the last stragglers were about to leave. He'd already showered and now was wearing nothing but his towel around his hips. He saw Kurt glancing around nervously preparing to port and before the other boy had time to disappear on him he zipped across the room pushing Kurt against his locker.

"Pietro? Vhat are you doing?" Kurt gasped, his eyes involuntarily following a drop of water that trailed a path down Pietro's bare chest and abdomen before being soaked up by his towel.

"I wanted to thank you for being my gym partner." Pietro smirked, his blue eyes dancing wickedly.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked confused only to have his question smothered by Pietro's lips which were suddenly on his. Kurt felt his knees go weak as Pietro dragged kiss after drugging kiss from his mouth. Their tongues ventured out and began to dance as Kurt felt any will to resist melting completely away.

He felt Pietro's arms going around his waist, pulling him closer and his own hands moved to rest on Pietro's biceps. His entire body stiffened, his eyes rolling back in his head and a yowling sound being torn from his throat as Pietro's hand unexpectedly dipped down the back of his pants, closing around the base of his tail and stroking it. Fire surged through his veins and electricity crackled up and down his spine right to the tip of his tail and back again at the action. His hands began to move across Pietro's smooth skin over the other boys back, feeling Pietro's muscles ripple and jump under his fingertips as he began to kiss the white haired boy back more forcefully, losing himself to the passion rising up inside of him.

Pietro felt a thrill race up his spine at Kurt's response to having his tail fondled. The German boy was no longer just kissing him, he was practically devouring Pietro whole. He'd know that questionnaire was a good idea. Kurt's passionate response well worth the time he had taken to arrange it.

He let his hand at Kurt's waist join the other, slipping under the waistband of Kurt's pants cupping Kurt's firm furry ass cheek, giving it a squeeze. Kurt moaned at his actions, his arms tightening around Pietro's back and drawing their bodies even closer together. Pietro let out his own moan as Kurt rubbed his straining cloth covered erection against Pietro's own.

Lance silently watched the two boys furiously making out from his position in the doorway, his brown eyes gleaming with arousal. He'd known full well that Kurt and Pietro had gym together and that Pietro would almost definitely try something so the second his last class had been over he'd hurried to the gym hoping to catch the show. He wasn't disappointed.

The two boys kissing gasped and panted into each other's mouths as they were swept away by the feelings coursing through them, both oblivious to Lance's presence. Kurt stiffened as the sound of his cell phone ringing reached his ears and he forced himself to break off the kiss. His eyes snapped open and darted around in dazed confusion as if he was trying to figure out what the sound could be.

Pietro sighed, suppressing his irritation as Kurt pulled away reaching for his phone. Somebody had really sucky timing.

"I'm sorry. Ve shouldn't have done zhis. I have to go." Kurt whispered apologetically.

"I dunno I enjoyed it. See you around, Blue." Pietro winked, licking his lips in blatant manner. Kurt's eyes blazed with heat for a second before the dark haired boy forced his gaze away.

"Auf weidersehen." Kurt said hurriedly, refusing to look in Pietro's eyes before abruptly disappearing in a puff of sulfuric smoke.

"Damn it." Pietro huffed, frustrated, slumping to sit on the bench. His cock was hard as a rock and tenting his towel. His head whipped around at the sound of clapping.

"Nice show. Very entertaining." Lance grinned as he stepped into the room clapping softly.

"Hmm, glad you liked it. Pity the X-Geeks called him. Maybe I could have got him to go further than a kiss." Pietro smirked, his right eye brow twitching as his eyes twinkled.

"Nah, we should probably take it a bit slow for now. I think he's starting to get a bit freaked out." Lance observed knowing full well that Pietro's complete lack of patience in anything he did could lead to him pushing the blue furred boy too hard too fast and spoiling their chances.

"Yeah, I guess so. You'll have to keep reminding me" Pietro sighed, understanding what Lance was saying. It was just so hard to slow down though when Kurt was right there and ripe for the taking, but like Lance, he knew that if they were going to pull this off then he needed to restrain himself.

"Hmm, it seems he left you with a bit of a problem. Very inconsiderate of him." Lance chuckled, indicating the tenting of Pietro's towel as he walked towards the other boy.

"Uh huh. You gonna help me get rid of it?" Pietro asked eagerly, giving the brunette boy a sultry come hither look.

"Oh I suppose so. It wouldn't do to let you suffer." Lance mock sighed, sitting on the bench beside Pietro and running his hand teasingly up the inside of the white haired boy's thigh under his towel to wrap his hand around the swollen cock he found there.

"Yesss…" Pietro hissed, leaning into Lance as the other boy began to pump his hardened shaft. The rhythm Lance used was slow and leisurely in a way that Lance knew would drive Pietro out of his mind with pleasurable frustration.

"Lance, please…" Pietro whimpered, the slow pace exquisite torture on his badly aroused body.

"Ok, Pie. I know what you need." Lance soothed taking Pietro's lips in a deep kiss, letting their tongues tangle and dance as he sped up his motions on the other boys cock, squeezing hard at the base and running his thumb across the head on the upstroke.

Pietro began to shake as his orgasm neared, pleasure storming though his veins at Lance's skilful manipulation of his body. He shuddered as Lance's other hand came down, fondling his balls with a knowing touch, adding a new layer of sensation to his already pleasure laden body. He cried his pleasure into Lance's mouth, his body straining and snapping taut as he rode the pinnacle of his release. His skin buzzed as he sank back against the bench, slowly coming down from his high and he reached up, cupping Lance's jaw and drawing the other boy in for another deep ardent kiss, his body tingling with satiation.

"Hmm… just what I needed." Pietro practically purred, lazily opening his eyes as he broke the kiss. Lance couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face. Just after he'd come was the only time that Pietro was ever truly relaxed, and it always amused him to see the permanently hyper boy lying there limp and insensate as if he barely had the energy to move.

"Do you want me to return the favour here, or should I wait till we get home?" Pietro asked huskily, forcing his unwilling body to come back to life as he nibbled teasingly up Lance's neck and chiselled jaw line.

"Hmm, here's just fine for me..." Lance gasped as Pietro nipped a particularly sensitive spot just below his ear.

"I was hopping you'd say that." Pietro grinned, using his speed to undo Lance's jeans and move from his position curled up at Lance's side to kneel between Lance's spread legs.

Lance bit his lip and let out a throaty moan as Pietro reached inside his jeans and he felt that slender hand wrapping around his cock and drawing it out into the open. He couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him as Pietro leaned forwards and blew a gust of cool air over the head of his cock.

"Oh fuck, Pie…" Lance moaned deeply, the sound rumbling out of his chest as Pietro wrapped his lips around the head of Lance's quivering cock, suckling it gently and swirling his tongue under the foreskin. His body began to quake with pleasurable tension as Pietro took more of his swollen length into that hot furnace like mouth and began sucking in earnest. He looked down, mesmerized, as Pietro began to bob and he watched the other boys lips stretched wide as they moved up and down his throbbing shaft.

All too soon he felt electricity tingling in his balls indicating his coming climax. He was getting close. Pietro seemed to know it too, as the white haired boy started to suck move forcefully, his movements becoming faster as he took more and more of Lance's cock down his throat with each movement down the now slippery shaft until he had taken Lance all the way down to the root and began rapidly swallowing around Lance's pulsating length. Lance let out a strangled yell as he came, thunder rolling through his veins and lights flashing behind his eyes. Pietro's actions had been just what were needed to send him over the edge into spectacular oblivion.

He let out a whimper that was half pleasure half pain as Pietro gave his now limp sensitized cock a firm suck, stripping it of Lance's remaining juices before letting it fall out of his mouth with a wet sound. Lance's breath came in harsh pants and he immediately hauled Pietro close, taking the pale haired boys lips in a lush ravenous kiss tasting the musky flavour of his own release in the other boy's mouth.

"Christ, you can tell that tongue of yours get plenty of exercise. Hurry up and get changed so we can go home." Lance ordered, laughing as he broke the kiss. Pietro just gave him a cheeky smile before turning into a blur and within seconds he had a fully dressed Pietro standing in front of him and tugging him to his feet, impatient to get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kurt was beyond nervous as he walked into school the next day. He hadn't said a word to anyone about what had happened. How could he? His friends would have probably thought that he was insane or just making it up. He couldn't quite believe it himself.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. In the space of one day he'd gone from never being kissed to having been kissed twice by Pietro and once by Lance. He couldn't deny what had happened with Pietro but he was starting to wonder if the kiss with Lance was all in his head.

He felt guilty. Lance and Pietro were in The Brotherhood, right? There's no way that he should be kissing either, never mind the whole them being guys issue.

He could accept that maybe he was attracted to guys. It scared him a little, but he could accept it. But they were the enemy. What would Scott and Evan say if they knew?

Ok, so he could excuse that first kiss with Pietro. It had been a bet, nothing more, and he could pretend that Lance's kiss was nothing more than his fevered imagination, but he couldn't deny what had happened after gym. That hadn't been just a kiss. It had been a full on make out session which, to his shame, had turned him on beyond belief.

By the time he made his way to his third class, he was jumpy with nerves. He hadn't seen either boy yet and had no idea how he was supposed to act around them. Should he pretend it had never happened? He knew he had his next class with Lance and he couldn't help but wonder if Pietro had told his friend what had happened.

Lance couldn't remember why he'd chosen to take live art this year. He was terrible at it. A five year old doing finger painting could probably come up with better pictures that he did. Pietro had made him laugh because as soon as he'd heard that Lance and Kurt shared this class he'd gone straight to the teacher offering himself as a nude model. Needless to say the teacher had declined the nude part, but she had surprisingly taken him up on the model part.

Kurt's face had been a picture as he walked into class to see Pietro sitting on a pedestal in nothing but his jeans, but he'd merely blushed before getting down to work and beginning to draw. Lance was rather enjoying the permanent blush that was gracing Kurt's cheeks throughout the lesson and he mused on what a pity it was that the teacher had refused to make this a nude portrait. Kurt would have probably had a heart attack.

Kurt sucked in a deep steadying breath in an attempt to make his fingers stop shaking as he drew. As if it wasn't bad enough that he could see Lance glancing at him out the corner of his eye, he had Pietro standing there topless right in front of him and he was expected to study the other boys form so he could draw it. His eyes ran across Pietro's chiselled collar bone and the sculpted muscles of his chest and abdomen and he couldn't help but remember how just yesterday he'd watched a droplet of water following that same path.

He raised his eyes to Pietro's determined to stop himself from staring at that pale slender body. Big mistake! Pietro's misty blue eyes were locked on his, watching him intently. He couldn't move, couldn't breath as he was trapped in that magnetic gaze. He licked his lips nervously as those eyes bore into him, searching out all his thoughts, his secrets, his weaknesses.

Lance smothered a chuckle with his hand as he watched Kurt sitting there, completely unmoving, as his gaze locked with Pietro's and he seemed to become slightly entranced.

"Ok, class, that's enough for today. Thank you for helping, Mr. Maximoff. I'll see to it that you get the appropriate credits for this." the teacher announced.

"Oh it was a pleasure." Pietro smiled as he climbed down off the dais and moved to grab his shirt, giving Kurt a hot look as he went past. In hindsight he was glad that the teacher had vetoed the nude idea as watching Kurt looking so helpless and enthralled had really turned him on and he wasn't sure he could have explained away the boner he was sporting. He didn't think the teacher would have taken being told that he was an exhibitionist as an acceptable answer.

"So how did you do?" Pietro asked silkily walking over to Lance, knowing that Kurt's eyes were still on him.

"Do you even need to ask? You know I suck at this." Lance laughed, showing Pietro the weird blobby thing that resembled a donut figure more than it did a human being.

"Ahh, but you suck so well." Pietro crooned cheekily, suppressing the urge to laugh when he heard Kurt choking a couple of easels away.

"What about you Kurt? How did you do?" Lance called out, a big smile on his face as he turned towards the German boy seeing the deep scarlet blush still blazing on those high cheekbones.

"Um, not so good." Kurt admitted shakily as he berated himself for being a bad, sick person, but when Pietro had started talking about sucking he couldn't help but imagine that Pietro was praising Lance for sucking in a way that had nothing to do with art.

"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad." Pietro said, casually walking over to Kurt, purposely brushing his chest against Kurt's back as he looked over Kurt's shoulder to see what the other boy had done.

"He's got your musculature right." Lance commented, taking his own peek. Kurt's picture actually was pretty good. The only problem was that it was missing a head as when Kurt had attempted to draw that he'd gotten caught in Pietro's eyes and had ended up sitting there doing nothing.

"Hmm, well, you've felt those muscles for yourself so you had a bit of an advantage over the others didn't you?" Pietro practically purred straight into Kurt's ear, his breath ghosting across the shell and making Kurt shiver.

"Um, I have to go. Mein friends vill be vaiting for me." Kurt squeaked abruptly, lunging out of his seat and grabbing his things to scurry out of the classroom for lunch.

"Well, damn." Pietro huffed as Kurt bolted out the room.

"Too hard, too fast Pie. Ya gotta remember that fuzz ball grew up in the middle of nowhere with nothing but his parents for company. He's completely innocent, a total virgin. All this is new to him." Lance shook his head as he gathered his own things together.

"Yeah, I know but this is taking too long. I want him now." Pietro pouted sulkily, kicking the floor like a little boy being reprimanded.

"It's been one day, Pie, have a little patience. Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go get lunch and if we're lucky the X-Geeks will leave him alone for a minute and one of us can have a little fun." Lance smiled, giving his white haired boyfriend a wink as he firmly directed him out of the room.

As luck would have, it by the time they'd got their food, the only one sitting with Kurt on the X-Men's table was Kitty.

"Perfect. You distract Kitty while I play with Kurt." Pietro ordered and began making his way over to the X-Men's table.

"Why do I have to distract Kitty? She'll think I'm interested in her again." Lance complained as he followed Pietro.

"Well, I suppose I could do it. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll go off in a huff." Pietro conceded reluctantly. Truth be told, he didn't want the vapid bitch trying to get her claws in Lance again even if he knew for a fact that Lance wasn't the type to stray. Well, unless you counted Kurt, but the blue boy was properly sanctioned and agreed on by both of them so he didn't count.

"Hey Kitty Kat, how's life on the Geek Squad?" Pietro smirked, sliding onto the bench beside Kitty, drawing her attention away from Kurt beside her.

"Pietro? Lance? Like, what do you guys want?" Kitty asked, confused as the white haired boy sat down beside her interrupting her conversation whilst Lance sat down on the other side of Kurt.

"Hey! Can't we just talk like how normal people talk? Maybe I just thought it was time our teams started getting along a little better." Pietro announced with a cheesy game show host smile.

Kurt shuffled nervously as Kitty and Pietro sniped back and forth at each other. Lance had sat down beside him way too close. The other boy's hips and shoulders brushed his with every movement and he was acutely aware of the other boy's warmth. He was caught between the urge to shift away and the insane desire to press closer. He swallowed heavily and began chewing his lip nervously as Lance shifted slightly, closing the distance between them even more. He could feel Lance's hip firmly pressed into his and the taller boy's thigh was resting alongside his.

Kurt concentrated on steadying his breathing as he reached for his lunch, continuing to eat and trying to ignore the brunette rock tumblers closeness. He nearly choked on the mouthful he was swallowing as he suddenly felt Lance's large warm hand come to rest on his knee. He shifted uneasily in his seat, his eyes darting around frantically before coming to rest on Lance's. His breath caught and he licked suddenly dry lips as those chocolate brown eyes held his a heated look making them glow. His skin prickled, his fur standing up on end as he felt Lance begin tracing little circles on his knee with his fingers.

His eyes darted back to Kitty, noticing the way she was totally absorbed in her bitch fest with Pietro. What if she turned around and noticed what was happening? His breath wavered and he started to tremble as he felt Lance's fingers beginning to trace lightly up and down the seam of his jeans along his inner thigh, those fingers wandering higher with each pass. Electric tingles followed the path of Lance's fingers, the sensation shooting straight to his groin. To his shame, his cock began to twitch and fill with interest. He was biting his lip so hard in an attempt to stay quiet that he was in danger of drawing blood.

Lance could feel excitement bubbling up inside him. He was so turned on right now and it was making his quickly swelling cock chafe uncomfortably against his jeans. Kurt's eyes were back on him now those large nearly black orbs wide and unseeing, his breath coming in tiny erratic hitches. Lance felt a bolt of fire go through him at Kurt's obvious helplessness against what he was doing and he decided to step things up a bit.

He wasn't the least bit worried about Kitty noticing what was going on under the table. As long as Kurt stayed quiet she'd never know that there was anything unusual happening. He let his fingers trail back down Kurt's inner thigh before cupping Kurt's knee within his palm and oh so slowly drawing his hand back up over the top of Kurt's thigh, allowing his little finger to dip around the inside, firmly pressing against the inseam of Kurt's jeans as his hand kept its painstaking pace travelling up Kurt's thigh.

Kurt shivered slightly and repressed the urge to moan as he felt Lance's large warm hand smoothing up his leg with excruciating slowness. He nearly bit through his lip to smother his own gasp as Lance's hand reached the top of his thigh and it suddenly felt like tremors were vibrating through his leg directly from Lance's hand. It had to be Lance's powers, but he'd never imagined that they could be used in such a way. His cock ached painfully at the sensation, pressing hard against his jeans.

His eyes rolled back in his head and he shuddered roughly as Lance's strong hand suddenly moved over, gently cupping his jean clad cock and giving it a firm squeeze. The swollen appendage throbbed insistently at the action. He nearly sobbed as he felt Lance's hand begin to move steadily, moulding his pulsating member. He began to pant as the tremors continued to flow out of Lance's hand directly into his needy cock.

"YOU ARE LIKE, SUCH AN ASSHOLE QUICKSILVER! Come on Kurt, let's like, go and find the others." Kitty ordered, obviously in a snit.

"Vhat?" Kurt breathed uncomprehendingly, his voice shaky as his throbbing cock was suddenly deprived of the warmth of Lance's palm, leaving him shivering and dissatisfied. A feeling of frustration rolled through him at being taken so far and not being given the release he was pining for.

"Like, what is wrong with you today, Kurt? Get up! We're leaving!" Kitty demanded haughtily, not noticing Kurt's glazed eyes or pleasure flushed cheeks.

"Ja...leaving...traurig Kitty." Kurt panted slightly, trying to pull himself together and letting out the smallest of groans as he stood and his jeans rubbed painfully against his straining erection. He placed his books securely in front of his groin, shooting one last shaken glance at Lance before allowing Kitty to drag him away.

"Well, you looked like you were having fun. Poor blue looked like he was about to pop." Pietro observed, grinning as he slid up the bench next to Lance.

"If I'd kept it up much longer I think he might have." Lance smirked, carefully adjusting his denim encased erection. He was hard as a rock from watching Kurt's shivering responses to his actions.

"Hmm… I don't think he was the only one." Pietro leered quickly sliding his pale slender hand over Lance's straining cock.

"Oh fuck, that feels good. I gotta say you were right about him. It's amazingly sexy how every little thing seems to surprise him so much. I swear he nearly swallowed his own tongue when I started using my powers." Lance grinned spreading his legs a little wider to give Pietro's fondling hand more room.

"You used your powers on him? Oooh Lance, that's evil. I like it!" Pietro laughed, moving to unzip Lance's jeans only to have his wrist grabbed in a steel grip.

"Damn it, Pie, not here. You know I don't go in for the whole doing-stuff-in-front-of-people thing" Lance hissed his eyes darting around worriedly. Whilst he was ok having Pietro grope him a little and torturing Kurt had been fine, he wasn't real comfortable at the idea of being caught being jacked off in a room full of people.

"Party pooper." Pietro huffed, zipping Lance back up with a pout.

"Hmm… I wonder if Kurt's the exhibitionist type." Pietro pondered, chewing his lip thoughtfully. More than once he'd tried to get Lance to do it out in a public place, but whilst the idea of being caught turned Pietro on, it most definitely turned Lance off.

"I bet he is. He's innocent and easily shocked right now, but I bet when you get past that bashful demeanour, there's a wild one underneath." Lance rumbled huskily, giving Pietro a leer.

"Maybe once we've got him where we want him, the two of you can fuck somewhere nice and public while I watch." Lance suggested his voice low and full of desire at the concept, he might not be an exhibitionist like Pietro but he did have a voyeuristic streak.

"You like that idea, don't you. The pair of you fucking your brains out right out in the open where anyone could catch you, knowing that I'm right there watching!" Lance purred knowingly as Pietro shivered roughly at the pictures Lance was painting in his mind.

"Fuck yes." Pietro breathed his eyes glazing over as he imagined ploughing into Kurt's willing eager body under the bleachers or somewhere with Lance's hot brown eyes watching them. His cock jumped appreciatively, beginning to fill, a thrill racing up his spine at the notion.

"Our cupboard! Five minutes! Don't keep me waiting!" Pietro demanded, his blue eyes burning as he turned into a blur disappearing.

Lance chuckled at Pietro's impatience as he leisurely moved to get up. Thank fuck he and Pietro were already in a relationship, otherwise he'd be relegated to jerking himself off constantly. Chasing after Kurt was too arousing for words. He couldn't wait for him and Pietro to actually secure the blue furred boy, letting him fully explore the ideas running through his mind. He might have been purposely torturing Pietro with that little scenario, but it had turned him on like crazy too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Come on Harris, Stacey's hot as hell. Please swap partners with me." Pietro beseeched the boy in front of him. It was his last class of the day and luckily for him he shared his chemistry class with Kurt. He'd had the brilliant idea to set himself up as Kurt's new lab partner but the German boy's old lab partner was being stubborn.

"I don't know Pietro. She makes me kind of nervous, y'know? Are you sure she wouldn't mind swapping?" the unremarkable brown haired boy in front of Pietro asked unsurely.

"Mind? Hell she suggested it! Look, I wasn't the one to tell you this but Stacey's really into you. She's just too shy to do anything about it." Pietro lied skillfully, knowing that the kid in front of him was weakening.

"Really?" the brunette boy asked giving Pietro a hopeful look.

"Absolutely. So what do you say? Wanna swap?" Pietro grinned.

"Ok you're on." the brunette boy smiled quickly gathering his stuff together and moving seats.

Pietro swiftly claimed the brown haired boy's spot, a victorious smile crossing his features as he leaned back in his seat with satisfaction. All he had to do now was wait for Kurt to turn up.

Kurt was taken aback when he entered the chemistry room to see his lab partner sitting by one of the cheerleaders, flirting quite heavily by the looks of it. Wasn't she usually Pietro's partner? He nibbled his lip anxiously when he spotted Pietro sitting at the back on Kurt's usual table and he drew in a deep calming breath before making his way over to the white haired boy.

"Vhy is Kevin sitting vith Stacey?" Kurt asked timidly as he sat in the seat beside Pietro.

"Oh he's got a huge crush on her and he asked me to swap partners with him. I figured 'What the hell?' and decided to take pity on the guy." Pietro lied shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh, I guess zhat makes sense." Kurt nodded uncertainly.

"Yeah so you get to be my new lab partner. Personally, I can't wait to work with you." Pietro teased giving Kurt a wink which the other boy returned with a weak smile.

Forty-five minutes later and Pietro was bored. Kurt was just too focused on the lesson and had been resolutely ignoring the ill concealed innuendos Pietro had been dropping all over the place. It looked like Kurt was starting to wise up to what was going on which called for less easily disregarded actions on Pietro's part.

Pietro decided that he needed to be a little more obvious about his interest. Taking a leaf out of Lance's book, he watched carefully for Kurt to be properly distracted before slipping his hand speedily into Kurt's lap and cupping the other boy's groin. He struggled to keep the smirk off his face as Kurt choked, his eyes going impossibly wide at the action.

"Vhat zhe hell are you doing?" Kurt hissed, squirming uncomfortably as Pietro's hand started to massage his instantly responding bulge. He desperately tried to force back the pleasurable sensation, willing himself not to get hard. Gott it was lunchtime all over again only this time it was Pietro torturing him.

"I wanted to get your attention." Pietro smirked dirtily, giving Kurt's quickly inflating cock a squeeze.

"And you though zhat zhe best vay to get it vas by groping me?" Kurt asked on a squeak, a shudder running through him as Pietro gave his disobedient member another firm squeeze making it throb desperately.

"It worked didn't it? Can you honestly tell me you're not enjoying this?" Pietro leered with a wicked smile on his face, continuing his motions over Kurt's cock.

"Nein. I mean yes. I mean please stop. Ve can't be doing zhis." Kurt begged pitifully as pleasure raced through his body at the same time as his mind was screaming at him asking what the hell he thought he was doing.

"Yes we can. Don't worry Kurt, nobody's watching. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy it." Pietro enticed in a voice as rich and sweet as honey.

"Zhat's not zhe point. Vhy are you doing zhis?" Kurt questioned breathily settling his scared and confused gaze on Pietro as his hands compulsively gripped the desk in front of him in the effort to control himself.

"I would have thought that would be obvious. I want you and judging by your reaction to that kiss after gym yesterday, I'd say you felt the same." Pietro purred leaning his body closer to Kurt's to allow himself more room to maneuver.

"Nein, I can't. Zhat vas a mistake. I shouldn't have done zhat." Kurt almost whined as his cock strained painfully against his jeans and he couldn't stop himself from spreading his legs wider to give the other boy more room to play.

"Does this really feel like a mistake?" Pietro asked, using his speed to abruptly yank down Kurt's zipper and slip his hand through the gap closing his hand around the rigid cock hidden inside before Kurt had a chance to speak.

Kurt smothered a low moan into his hand as he felt Pietro's slender hand wrapping around his quivering length. It felt amazing! He knew this was a mistake that he was insane not to be stopping this, but he couldn't make himself do anything to prevent Pietro's movements. His breaths were starting to come out in shaky pants and his body began to tremble as Pietro's hand began to move sweeping up and down his aching shaft. His heart was thumping wildly, his blood rushing through his veins, he'd never felt anything like it. He'd jacked himself off a thousand times, it was to be expected, he was a hormonal teenage boy but he'd never had someone else touching him before, not like this, not skin to skin (or in his case peach fuzz to skin). It was body shattering.

Pietro was so hard it hurt from watching Kurt's reactions, from holding that faintly fuzzed blue cock in his hand. The black haired boy just looked so hot like this, his cheeks flushed his eyes wide and glazed, his muscles straining with pleasurable tension, and he looked delicious. Pietro was no idiot though and despite getting off on getting away with something like this in front of others, he was being sensible and keeping a close eye on his classmates to make sure nobody turned around and noticed what was happening.

Kurt couldn't contain the piteous whimper that escaped his throat as the bell rang for end of class and he felt Pietro's hot hand desert his pained member and his zip being done back up trapping it inside. Maybe it was a good thing that Pietro had called a halt to the proceedings. A minute more and Kurt would have ended up coming irregardless of where he was or who would hear him.

"Sorry to stop things there, but I promised to meet someone. See you tomorrow, Kurt." Pietro apologized to the clearly frazzled boy with a wink before seeing that no-one was watching them and planting a firm heated kiss on Kurt's lips before disappearing in a blur leaving Kurt panting, confused and frustrated.

The second he was out of the room and around the corner where he wouldn't be seen, Pietro flipped his phone open pressing his speed dial.

"Hey Lance? I just had chem. class with Fuzzy and got him seriously worked up, so get out of class now because he should be heading your way in a minute. Enjoy!" Pietro ordered cheerily before snapping his phone closed and peering around the corner to see Kurt limping slightly as he made his way out into the hallway. The way he was holding his bag determinedly in front of him was letting him know that Kurt was still suffering.

Lance dodged swiftly into the shadowed recess under the stair well as he saw Kurt walking down the hall towards him. He bounced on his toes impatiently as he waited for Kurt to pass close enough to his hiding space to be grabbed.

Kurt walked along the hall in a trance as he tried to get his head together and calm his raging hormones. None of this made sense. Nobody had ever really wanted him before, so why did he now have both Pietro and Lance doing things to him, twisting his head in knots. He found the fact that they were guys didn't really bother him but why would the two of them suddenly be interested in him? Were they teasing him? Is that what this was? Had everything that had happened over the last day or so just been their idea of some sort of sick game?

Kurt's musings were cut short and he let out a surprised yelp as a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and he was hauled into the darkness under the stairwell.

"Lance?" Kurt said disbelievingly as his eyes quickly adjusted to the lowered light and he was pushed up against the wall by the brunette boy.

"Hey, Kurt, I thought we could finish what we started at lunch." Lance grinned pushing his body against Kurt's holding the smaller boy in place.

"I don't understand. Vhy are you doing zhis?" Kurt questioned, fighting back his moan as he felt Lance's tall, strongly built frame pressing into his.

"Hmm, I suppose it must be a bit confusing for you. I admit I never really thought of you like this before. But when I saw that kiss between you and Pietro, well, you have no idea how hot you looked right then and it got me thinking about things so I decided to kiss you for myself and see how it was. And you know what?" Lance purred, sliding his hand down Kurt's side to his hip.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked breathlessly with wide hypnotized eyes.

"I liked it. It made me want more." Lance said huskily, rolling his pelvis against Kurt's and feeling Kurt's hardened cock (courtesy of Pietro) pressing into his own quickly swelling member.

"How much more?" Kurt half moaned, his skin breaking out in tingles making his fur stand on end as he felt Lance's hardened cock pressing into his own.

"Everything." Lance whispered teasingly over Kurt's lips before closing the gap and stealing Kurt's mouth for a fierce luscious kiss.

Kurt moaned into the kiss. He couldn't think straight. Pietro had already worked his body up to just before the point of release and now only a few minutes later he had Lance devouring his mouth and making him soar. He could feel every inch of Lance's hard muscular body where it was pressed up against his and it was making him dizzy. When he felt Lance's tongue probing his lips he parted them without thought allowing the agile appendage access to his.

Lance groaned into the kiss as Kurt seemingly forgot his inhibitions and kissed him back with abandon. He felt heat pooling in his groin as he slipped his hand under the back of Kurt's shirt ruffling his fingers up through the fur over the blue boy's spine making Kurt let out the sexiest little yowling keening noise Lance had ever heard. He pressed his advantage pining Kurt more forcefully against the wall as his tongue twisted and fought with Kurt's, plundering the other boys mouth. He began to make small rocking movements with his hips gently grinding their groins together.

Kurt was going out of his mind as sensual sensation pulsed through him in ecstasy inducing waves. He couldn't think only feel, and what he was feeling felt incredible. Lightning was sparking at the base of his spine and tail making it twitch against the place where it was wrapped around his waist. His mind was swimming in a desire induced haze as his body was wracked by blissful sensations.

Lance was struggling to hold onto any semblance of control as Kurt returned his ardor with a wanton passion of his own. The feel of the smaller boy's slender toned body writhing up against his own was exhilarating and was robbing him of sense. He started to thrust his cock against Kurt's more vigorously and delighted in the undulating movements of Kurt's hips as the blue boy not only complied with his actions but helped them along. He could feel that tingling sensation in his balls telling him he was close any second now he was going to come, but there was no way that he was going to be the only one soiling his pants.

Pietro bit his lip as he tried to hold his phone steady flitting his gaze between the screen and the two boys under the stair way beneath him as he used the camera in his phone to film the proceedings through the gap under the steps. He knew for a fact that Lance was close to coming. He could tell by the way the brunette boy's strong jaw twitched and tensed. He fought back his moan, his cock throbbing in his jeans as he watched the kiss that was practically porn in front of him.

Kurt couldn't stand it. He could feel his climax bubbling up inside of him and when Lance's hand dipped down the back of his jeans and squeezed the base of his tail it was just too much. He bucked into the other boy his back arching off the wall as pleasure flooded his veins and he growled his release against Lance's lips. He distantly noted Lance doing the same before his knees gave out beneath him. The only thing keeping him standing was Lance's weight against him pining him to the wall as he panted slowly floating back down to earth.

Lance swallowed roughly, his breaths staggered and harsh as he fought to regain his senses. He sluggishly opened his eyes looking down to see Kurt's pleasure lax face, his eyes heavy lidded and drugged, his lips pink and kiss swollen. Lance licked his own lips before gently lowering his head sealing their mouths back together for a deep languorous kiss.

Pietro was panting on the stairwell his cock fit to burst from the scene he'd just witnessed. He watched as Kurt and Lance broke the kiss and shared a few words before Kurt disappeared in a blue puff. Pietro snapped his phone closed and was under the stairs attacking Lance's lips hungrily before the smoke even had time to clear.

"I take it you enjoyed the show?" Lance laughed breathlessly as he finally tore his lips away from Pietro's.

"Oh I liked it alright. You have 15 minutes to get in the jeep and get your ass home. I'll meet you there." Pietro commanded demandingly, his blue eyes practically glowing with lust before he disappeared in a blur.

Lance shook his head and drew in a deep, steadying breath before practically running to do as Pietro ordered and get home.

It was just over 15 minutes later that he arrived home thundering up the stairs to his and Pietro's room, his cock once more hard as a rock in anticipation of what Pietro had planned.

"You're late! Strip and sit on the bed!" Pietro ordered from his place sat on the bed, buck naked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen in front of him for a second.

Lance shuddered roughly at the command in Pietro's tone before quickly moving to obey the other boy.

"Don't touch! Watch the screen!" Pietro said sharply as Lance crawled naked onto the bed beside him and reached out to take the slender pale haired boy in his arms.

Lance's cock bobbed eagerly as he restrained himself from reaching out to make contact with Pietro's pale muscular form. He obediently turned his eyes to the screen of Pietro's laptop only to have them widen with surprise as he saw the image of he and Kurt under the stairwell.

"You took photos?" Lance asked huskily licking suddenly dry lips.

"Better than that, I filmed it! Watch!" Pietro smirked before moving the arrow up to the play symbol tapping it lightly.

Lance sat there captivated as he watched the figures of Kurt and himself on the screen. Christ, he'd always gotten turned on by watching but watching himself with someone was like the worst form of voyeurism, although it wasn't as good as a live show. His cock began to throb and ached bouncing against his abdomen as he observed the figures on screen. Of course he'd been right there while it was actually happening, but now he got to really see how Kurt had reacted to him. He got to study the expressions of bliss and pleasure on Kurt's face and the way the shorter boy had writhed and squirmed trapped between the wall and Lance's body. It was unbearably erotic.

He let out a low shuddering breath as he watched he and Kurt as they came, hearing their muffled sounds of release. His mind flashed back to what it had been like to actually be there, to feel that slender body pressing against his, to feel Kurt's tongue caressing and massaging his, to hear Kurt's mewling pants and gasps of desire. By the time the clip ended he was so hard he could burst.

He looked over to see Pietro watching him with lust filled eyes. While Lance had been absorbed by the images on screen he'd been sitting there flitting his gaze between Lance and the footage he'd taken as he leisurely stroked his cock. He'd ran back home to upload the footage and had watched it already several times himself as he waited for Lance to return home.

"Did you enjoy that?" Pietro asked smoothly continuing to stroke himself.

"Fuck yes, play it again!" Lance demanded eagerly.

"Not yet. Come up here." Pietro ordered playfully, scooting backwards on the bed and turning around so that his feet were at the head of the bed and crooking his finger at Lance with a teasing glance in his eyes. Lance eagerly obeyed following Pietro up the bed and crawling up Pietro's pale slender form, holding his strong powerfully built frame teasing inches above Pietro's. He settled his weight down on the other boy, a gasp escaping his lips as their cocks met and Pietro pulled his head down for a fierce, hungry kiss.

He moaned as Pietro arched into him rubbing their cocks together. Between his anticipation of what Pietro had planned and watching himself and Kurt on screen, he was raring and ready to go. Deciding that Pietro was just as needy and panting as he was he reached for the lube they kept on the nightstand, spreading a thick layer on his fingers. Pietro obligingly spread his legs allowing Lance to fall into the gap between them.

The brunette boy reared back kneeling between Pietro's open thighs. Dipping his hand down and circling Pietro's twitching eager pucker with his lubed finger, spreading the substance around before slipping his long tanned digit up to the knuckle rotating it gently as the pale haired boy began to gasp and squirm.

"Please, Lance, more." Pietro begged unable to bear the slow gentle pace Lance was preparing him with.

Lance grinned pushing his finger all the way in before beginning to pump it in and out of Pietro's grasping channel. Pietro mewled softly as Lance pulled the finger out but moaned as Lance quickly added more lube and replaced one finger with two, rapidly moving to stretch Pietro's willing hole.

Lance felt fire blazing in his gut as he twisted and scissored his fingers within Pietro's tight heat and the other boy started making small shifting movements, fucking himself back onto Lance's fingers.

"On my front." Pietro panted, Lance looked confused but obediently slipped his fingers out moving and flipping Pietro over. He waited till the other boy was on his hands and knees before he came up behind the other boy. He briefly stopped to caress Pietro's ass cheeks before parting them and slipping his fingers back inside.

"Now Lance! I need you in me now!" Pietro gasped his body shuddering as Lance pulled his fingers out moving to slick up his swollen shaft. As Lance spread lube on his thick swollen length, Pietro grabbed the computer, repositioning it in front of him so they could both see the screen.

Lance grinned as he realized what the other boy was doing and he positioned himself so that the tip of his cock was just slightly breeching Pietro's pucker. As he saw the other boy tap the play button he slid his length fully inside Pietro with one quick thrust making the pale haired boy cry out sharply.

The two boys kept their eyes on the screen as Lance began to drive into Pietro's slick, tight heat with long forceful thrusts. Lance resisted the urge to close his eyes as he plunged himself repeatedly into Pietro's rhythmically clenching passage. He changed his angle slightly and was rewarded by Pietro's whole body quivering. The other boy let out and impassioned moan as Lance's cock began to graze along his pleasure spot with every thrust.

Pietro began to slam himself back meeting Lance's thrusts. His arms began to tremble struggling to hold him up as he impaled himself again and again, feeling Lance's thick cock filling him so deliciously. Sparks exploded behind his eyes at every brush against his prostrate a low keening noise worked its way out of his chest as he felt his orgasm getting closer.

Lance was gripping Pietro's hips hard enough to bruise as the pace intensified, his movements becoming harder and more desperate. He leaned down covering Pietro's back and began roughly stroking Pietro's long pale shaft knowing that the other boy was close. He timed it carefully, and as he saw the images of himself and Kurt on the screen about to come he abruptly tightened his grip around Pietro's cock, lunging forwards and sucking powerfully at the junction of Pietro's spine and neck as he thrust deep within Pietro's heat grinding his hips against Pietro's ass. Lance's actions were just enough to send Pietro soaring over the edge into his release and the pale haired boy slammed back, his arms giving out on him as his entire body quaked, his ecstasy laden screams echoing off the walls. Lance jerked forwards and let out his own howl of pleasure as Pietro's inner muscles clamped down around his cock making him soar and he filled Pietro's rippling channel with his release.

He slumped forwards boneless over the other boys back quaking with the force of his climax. At the sounds of Pietro's muffled mewls he forced his senseless body to roll to one side, the two of them letting out twin moans as Lance's softened cock slipped out of Pietro's pleasure lax hole. Lance settled onto his back and immediately pulled Pietro's unresisting body into his arms seeking out the other boy's mouth for a slow lethargic kiss.

The two boys lay there enjoying their afterglow until the sounds of Toad and Freddie fighting in the hallway drew them out of their contented dozing. They forced their unwilling bodies into motion so that they could go downstairs and see if Freddie had left them any dinner while they discussed the next phase of their plans with Kurt.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kurt was wracked with nerves and guilt by the time he came into school the next day. The first person he'd seen when he got home last night had been Scott and it had suddenly hit him all in a rush exactly what he'd done and with whom. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Was he so starved for physical contact that he'd mindlessly find his release in the arms of an enemy? Apparently he was.

He couldn't believe he'd done that and with Lance! They were at school too. Anyone could have caught them! He desperately ignored the pleasurable shiver that raced up his spine at the prospect as he made his way to his first class.

He didn't know how to handle any of this. It had crossed his mind that Lance and Pietro were just teasing him but if that were true Lance wouldn't have let things go that far. Nothing made sense anymore.

He'd gone through his entire life knowing that he was a freak and people were scared and disgusted with the way he looked. It sent his mind in a never ending spiral of confusion to find that somebody apparently wanted him. Not one somebody but two: Lance and Pietro!

Kurt sighed as he settled in his seat and waited for the lesson to begin, knowing that he had no intention of paying the teacher any attention. His mind was too full. He had too much to think about.

Whether or not Pietro and Lance had realised it, they had made something break free inside of Kurt. He'd spent so long suppressing the sexual side of his nature, knowing that nothing would come of it, that now that it had been awakened he was having a hard time thinking of anything else. Pietro said he was attracted to him and seemed to be interested in more. Lance said the same thing.

He'd said he wanted everything? What did that mean? Did that mean that Lance was going to start chasing him the same way the rock tumbler had chased after Kitty? And more importantly, would Kurt be able to resist the lure of actually being wanted by someone?

Kurt was in quandary. He absolutely knew that he should run far and fast if Lance or Pietro came anywhere near him. They were the enemy. He shouldn't want to do anything with either of them. His teammates would hate him if they knew the desires swirling in his stomach and the thoughts filling his head.

What made things even worse was that he felt like a hussy. Did Lance know what had occurred with Pietro? Did Pietro know what he'd done with Lance? He felt horribly guilty because he wasn't rejecting their advances the way he should. It was bad enough to fool around with one brotherhood member, but two? He was acting like a slut.

If he couldn't bring himself to turn down both of them, the least he should do is turn down one of them. It wasn't fair to them. As incredible as it seemed and despite the fact that he didn't mean to, he was leading them both on.

He should just choose one of them and let the other down gently, but which would he choose, Lance or Pietro? Kurt muffled his snort at the thought. Never in a million years would he have imagined himself in the position to have to choose between admirers.

He knew it was stupid to muse like this because he knew that he had to turn them both down. He couldn't allow this to go further, no matter how much his body yearned to know another's touch. What he and Lance had done was the first time that he'd ever found pleasure from anything but his own palm, and the way Pietro had touched him....

Kurt shuddered at the memory of how it felt to have Pietro's pale slender hand wrapped around his cock. He'd never been able to imagine how good it would feel to be touched so intimately by another. Gott, there must be something wrong with him, but even the fact that they could have been caught by their classmates had turned him on.

Kurt went through all of his classes till lunch like this, his brain going around in circles whilst he tried to deny the clear messages his body was sending him. He'd accepted he was attracted to both boys. He didn't think he'd ever felt like that about a guy before but. Although the concept scared him, he could cope with it.

He dithered about whether he should tell his friends that he was probably gay but every time he considered the idea he got scared and firmly squashed it. What if they didn't understand? He wouldn't judge somebody for being gay and he didn't think his friends would, but what if he was wrong? And how would he explain how he'd come to this realization about himself without mentioning either Lance or Pietro, who had been the cause of his newly awakened sexuality?

Kurt stopped dead in his place in the lunch queue his brain screeching to a halt as he lifted his head and saw both Lance and Pietro sitting on the other side of the room with their teammates. A bolt of desire shot through him, followed by a painful yearning sensation. He immediately tried to stamp down both feelings, reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to want either boy.

He chewed his lip furiously, a blush lighting up his cheeks as he paid for his food, but couldn't stop his gaze from straying back across the room to look at the two boys. They were both incredibly attractive but a study in opposites. Lance was tall and broad shouldered, heavily muscled with a strong masculine jaw line. When you looked at him he was the last person you'd have ever expected to be into guys. He had the bad boy look down perfectly, but he had those puppy dog brown eyes that made you think the heart under all those muscles was softer than he pretended. Kurt swallowed thickly as lust shivered through him. He'd chased after Kitty too but he'd never felt desire like this for her.

Pietro was different. Whilst he too had a broad muscular chest, he was also of a more slender build. He was shorter, around the same height as Kurt. He was muscular but his muscles were smaller, sharper, more defined. He had a slender waist and lean hips and long muscular legs. He was graceful and sharp and he had the most gorgeous blue eyes, they were piercing and seductive. Kurt found it hard to believe that anyone could ever say no to Pietro.

A shock went through him and he blushed more fiercely, forcing his gaze on the ground as those blue eyes suddenly turned in his direction, capturing his. He suddenly felt too hot, like the air was stifling him. He knew he wouldn't be able to sit in here with his friends to eat without his gaze constantly wandering to the two boys who had turned his mind upside down.

He quickly told his friends that he had something to do before leaving with his food, intending to find a quiet spot somewhere to eat by himself, where he could continue to try and untangle his thoughts and control his suddenly raging hormones.

Unbeknownst to Kurt, going off on his own was the worst thing he could have done. Pietro was all too aware that the German teen had been admiring him and Lance. Pietro had felt his body tingling with anticipation of certain victory as he leaned over to tell Lance that their target had been watching them.

They grinned at each other as they watched Kurt go briefly to the X-Men table to share a few words before leaving alone. The pair made their excuses to Fred and Toad before moving to discreetly follow the black haired youth, neither willing to waste the opportunity to work on Kurt a little more.

They followed Kurt carefully out to the bleachers watching as the other boy flitted into the shadowy space underneath them where he obviously intended to eat his lunch in peace. No such luck!

"So, who's gonna get to play? Or shall we take this one together?" Lance asked grinning.

"Hmm, as much as I'd like to do him together, I don't think he's really ready for that. He's confused and responding well right now, but we have to keep him on his toes." Pietro mused thoughtfully.

"Maybe we're pushing too hard. Maybe we should back off for a few days and give him some room." Lance conjectured. Whilst he was more than keen to catch Kurt, he didn't really want to screw the guy up.

"No, if we back off and give him too much time to think he might get scared and decide that the X-Men are more important. We have to make sure he's nice and addicted before we give him time to think." Pietro concluded. A calculating look in his eyes let Lance know that the fairer boy was computing all the different outcomes and strategies in his mind at a speed that would probably explode Lance's brain.

"Well, I guess I got to enjoy him last so it's your turn. Have fun." Lance smiled widely. Pietro gave him an anticipatory smirk before disappearing in a blur under the bleachers after Kurt. Lance grinned and climbed up the bleachers to find him self a nice spot where he could peek between the seats and watch the proceedings.

Kurt nearly choked on the bite he'd taken out of his sandwich as Pietro, one of the two guys he'd been obsessing about, suddenly appeared in a blur right in front of him. He yelped and scrambled back against a pillar as Pietro smirked at him and shot forwards, invading his personal space.

"Pietro...v-v-vhat are you doing here?" Kurt asked shakily with wide anime eyes as he licked his lips nervously. His eyes involuntarily dipped downwards taking in the way Pietro's tight t-shirt clung to his toned body. He forced his gaze back up, a fierce blush burning his cheeks as he scolded himself for his wandering eyes. Verdamment! Ok, so he admitted that he was attracted to Pietro, but he couldn't afford to be. Even just looking would only make things worse.

"I saw you duck under here and I figured you could use a little company. Besides, we left things in kind of an awkward place yesterday." Pietro smiled predatorily. He hadn't missed the way Kurt had admired his form or the guilt that flickered in the other boys eyes.

"Ja, I um...look Pietro, it's not zhat I'm not flattered I am it's just I...um don't zhink...mnpf!" Kurt, having gathered his resolve, started to gently turn Pietro down only to have the white haired boy dart forwards smothering his words with a heated kiss.

Kurt shuddered into the kiss, heat coiling in his stomach. He knew he should push Pietro away, that this was a mistake. He just couldn't seem to make his arms obey his orders and push the other boy off.

He felt Pietro's tongue probing his lips making him tingle and sigh. Kurt's breath hitched as he parted his lips and tentatively touched Pietro's tongue with his own. He groaned as Pietro took advantage of his actions to kiss him more forcefully, pushing him back against the pillar, pinning him in place. He gasped as Pietro immediately straddled his lap and he felt the other boy's firm ass pressing against his quickly swelling cock.

His will to resist melted away like ice in a fire as hunger burned through him. Instead of pushing the white haired boy off and ending this insanity his arms wrapped around the other boy pulling him closer. He could feel Pietro's leanly muscular chest against his own as he lost himself to the sensations taking over his mind.

Their tongues fought and danced. He could the taste the mint in Pietro's mouth. He was starting to feel dizzy only he wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or the lack of air. He didn't even notice as Pietro fiddled with his watch and his holographic form disappeared.

Pietro felt triumph boil his blood as Kurt surrendered to the intensity of the kiss, beginning to show a level of passion that sent thrills up Pietro's spine. He enjoyed Kurt's shuddering moan as he drew the other boy's raspy tongue into his mouth, sucking on it gently.

He'd known full well that Kurt was about to come out with some rubbish about how he couldn't accept Pietro's advances. That's why he'd kissed Kurt before he could say anything. He'd set his sights on Kurt and he'd be damned if the blue furred boy was going to tell him no.

"Oh gott…" Kurt gasped against Pietro's lips as he bucked up, his cock throbbing straining against his zipper painfully as the other boy began to grind his ass down into it. Against his will, all his repressed desire flowed out and he found himself attacking Pietro's lips with passionate abandon as he clutched the other boy to him. He was so caught in the tidal wave of his own need that he barely registered Pietro manoeuvring him to lie on the ground until he felt his denim encased cock being deprived of the warmth of Pietro's firm ass. He couldn't contain the pleading mewl that escaped from his lips which was abruptly cut off by a moan as he felt his zipper yanked down and Pietro's hand encircling his throbbing shaft.

He groaned throatily as Pietro's hand began to sweep up and down his swollen length stroking it firmly. He bucked up into the other boy's hand, squirming with the pleasure overtaking his body. He dimly heard the sound of another zipper and whimpered when Pietro's hand left his cock but didn't have time to question it before Pietro's body lowered onto his. A blaze of all-consuming fire raced through him, robbing him of thought or sense as he felt Pietro's long pale shaft sliding up against his own.

He felt Pietro's quick hands tugging his jeans further down his hips leaving them to bunch around his knees. Pietro's lips smothered his yowl as the pale haired boy began to thrust against him. He found his body taking on a life of its own as his hips repeatedly raised and undulated against Pietro's rubbing their swollen shafts together creating unbearable friction.

Pietro pulled back from their kiss slightly, revelling in the way Kurt panted and gasped at their activities, his eyes glazed and clouded with desire. He began nibbling and kissing up Kurt's neck earning him a lustful groan when he stopped to suck in the hollow behind Kurt's elfin shaped ear. He was having a hell of a time keeping his wits about him and not losing him self to the pleasure he was experiencing. Tingles broke across his skin as Kurt's soft fur caressed it in a silken wave. He wished he could strip both of them naked and feel that rich pelt tickling and teasing every inch of his body but he knew that would be too risky and just contended himself with the feel of that silken fur against his bare hips and cock.

He smirked against Kurt's pointed ear as he licked it, thoroughly enjoying Kurt's gasps and moans. He let his hand wander down and quickly and skilfully undid the buttons on Kurt's shirt, dipping his hand underneath the fabric to tease and tweak Kurt's lightly fuzzed nipples.

Kurt let out and impassioned cry bucking up hard at Pietro's actions. Who knew his nipples were so sensitive? He couldn't think, could barely breathe as pleasure claimed his body. His hands moved under Pietro's t-shirt to caress and stroke the pale haired teen's back, only to move back down, slipping underneath the back of Pietro's half-on jeans to grasp the other boy's firm smooth ass. Pietro moaned and grinned at his actions, moving to reclaim Kurt's lips in a frenzied passionate kiss. He knew he was getting close and started adding a twist of his hips into every grind wanting to pull Kurt over with him.

Kurt was close himself and at a particularly sharp twist of his nipple he sailed over the crest of his orgasm with a howl, clutching the other boy tightly as his back bowed at an impossible angle and his seed shot up between them. Seeing Kurt's face shadowed by ecstasy was all that was needed for Pietro to let go of his control. He smothered his scream into Kurt's mouth as he bucked and came, his body turning limp and fluid in the aftermath of his release leaving him to slump over Kurt.

Kurt panted harshly, trying to desperately catch his breath as pleasure hummed through him, leaving him weak and sated. He felt Pietro shifting to one side, relieving him of the other boys heavy weight against his chest, only to feel the pale haired boy snuggling up to his side. His brain slowly started to wade back through the fog of sinful sensation it had abandoned him to and a wave of guilt washed through him as comprehension dawned. How had he gone from planning on turning Pietro down to practically screwing the other boy underneath the bleachers? This was a mistake! He shouldn't have done this.

He turned his head in Pietro's direction to apologise and try and explain the mess in his mind only to have his lips taken in a deep luscious kiss. His brain urged him to stop and confess to Pietro. No matter how wrong it was for him to go behind his teams back to fool around with a Hood, it wasn't nearly as bad as the fact that just last night he'd found his pleasure with Pietro's teammate and friend. What he was doing wasn't fair to Pietro or Lance and he had to admit his own guilt and weakness to the other boy.

"Pietro I...I have somezhing to tell you, yesterday I..." Kurt began unsteadily forcing himself to pull back from the kiss only to have Pietro speak, cutting off his confession.

"Don't tell me this was a mistake. I want you so much Kurt and I think this proves you want me too." Pietro announced running his fingers through the fur on Kurt's chest. Neither boy had attempted to sort out their clothing yet, too busy coming down from their highs to worry about such trivialities. He knew that Kurt had been about to tell him about what had happened yesterday with Lance. He could see the guilt swimming in Kurt's golden eyes and a guy like Kurt would feel the need to be honest. He'd diverted the conversation, knowing that if Kurt confessed now he would be forced to admit that he knew all about Lance, and Kurt wasn't quite ready yet to know that he and Lance were together and wanted to add Kurt to their relationship.

"But I..." Kurt began again only to once more be interrupted.

"Come on, the bell's about to go off. I'd better leave. I'll see you later, Kurt" Pietro said, taking the other boys lips in one last fierce kiss before speeding away in a blur, doing up his jeans as he went. Kurt groaned as he sank back on the ground staring at the bleachers above him. When had his life become so complicated? This whole thing had only started a few days ago but it felt like it had been going on forever.

Pietro had not gone to class. He had in fact raced up to join Lance who was still sat in a well concealed spot on the bleachers. He willingly gave himself over to the passion of Lance's kiss as the other boy hauled him close, obviously turned on beyond belief by what he had just witnessed. The pair parted in favour of watching as Kurt lay there apparently too stupefied to move for a few minutes before rearranging his clothes, turning his hologram back on and porting away, probably to clean up properly.

"Pity there isn't time to have a little more fun before the bell goes. You look like you could use the release." Pietro teased, squirming on Lance's lap, exasperating the rock hard bulge underneath him and making it twitch.

"We could always skip class" Lance half moaned. Watching the pair under the bleachers had been nearly unbearable. He'd wanted to go down and join them so much. It had been his first glance at what fuzzy was packing and damned if Pietro wasn't right. Kurt was very nicely sized. Pietro's cock was a bit longer than Lance's but Lance's was thicker than Pietro's. Kurt's was somewhere in between longer than Lance but not quite as long as Pietro, thicker than Pietro but not quite as thick as Lance. It was blue just like the rest of him and according to Pietro had an extremely fine layer of peach fuzz covering it. It was perfect.

"So what next?" Lance asked smiling broadly.

"Well, we have to be on the lookout for opportunities, and I think whoever plays with him next needs to get him to engage in what's happening more." Pietro concluded.

"He looked pretty well engaged to me." Lance leered, remembering the way Kurt looked writhing underneath Pietro with breathless abandon.

"Yes, but all he was doing was reacting. We need to make him do something specific that he couldn't deny, like maybe a hand job or something." Pietro tried to explain. It was all well and good for Kurt to lose himself to what they were doing to him but he needed to start participating more. He needed to be coerced into doing something that required him to think and act, not just respond. Lance nodded his understanding and the two boys did indeed skip class in favour of finding a good spot to fool around while they discussed the next step with Kurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lance was the one to spot their next opportunity during his last lesson when he saw Kurt walking past the door of his classroom probably on the way to the toilets. Lance grinned, his eyes lighting up with anticipation as he asked the teacher for a bathroom pass before hurrying down the hall after Kurt.

Kurt was just washing his hands as Lance entered the boy's bathroom and the taller boy resisted the urge to chuckle at the emotions that flitted across Kurt's face as he saw him.

Kurt forced his head down. His cheeks started to burn as he tried to discreetly observe Lance through his eyelashes. Heat and guilt spread through him, especially at the friendly smile the taller boy was giving him. Lance couldn't know that, just a couple of hours ago, Kurt had been under the bleachers with Pietro having....having what? Gott, he didn't even know the right term for what they'd done!

"Hey there, blue. Been hoping to get a minute alone with you all day." Lance grinned, striding over to the other boy and wrapping his arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on Kurt's lips before the German boy even had a chance to react. Kurt could feel a haze settling over him from the feel of Lance's soft lips moving with slow sensuality over his own. He was that close to just throwing everything aside and returning the kiss before an insistent voice inside his head reminded him that what he was doing was wrong and he had to make it clear to Lance that there could be nothing between them. That and he had to let Lance know that he had cheated, sort of. He and Lance weren't technically going out but he was positive it wasn't right to do things with Lance then turn around and do things with Pietro, too.

With a show of willpower he hadn't been sure he'd be capable of, Kurt forced himself to break away from the kiss, placing his hands on Lance's broad chest to push the other boy away. Apparently he'd used up all the willpower he had by breaking the kiss, as his hands remained where they were, making no move to push Lance away.

"Please, Lance, ve can't do zhis. I have somezhing to tell you. I..." Kurt started, steadying himself to do the right thing only to be cut off by Lance.

"Yes we can. Christ, Kurt, it's been driving me nuts all day, seeing you and not being able to come over to you." Lance claimed, remembering what Pietro had told him about not allowing Kurt the time to talk and confess anything or say no. He wrapped his arms tighter round Kurt as he spoke, drawing the more slender boy more firmly against him.

"B-but vhy vould you even vant to come over to me?" Kurt stuttered, struggling to hold onto his train of thought as he felt Lance's hard muscular body against his and he felt Lance's hands start moving slowly over his back.

"So I could do this!" Lance grinned before swooping down and re-claiming Kurt's lips forcing his tongue through to tangle with Kurt's, not allowing the blue furred teen the opportunity to say no.

Kurt's skin buzzed and his bones melted at the fire and strength behind Lance's kiss and he couldn't stop himself from responding. He moaned as Lance's tongue massaged his own and he felt Lance's strong hands travel down his back to cup and squeeze the cheeks of his ass. Any will to resist fled, leaving him damning his own weakness as his hands smoothed up Lance's chest to wrap around Lance's neck, his fingers tangling in the other boy's long hair as he leaned into the kiss, giving himself over completely.

Lance fought down the triumphant smirk that wanted to curve his lips as Kurt's reservations flew out the window. He clutched Kurt's ass harder pulling the other boys hips into his as he ground his quickly stiffening member against Kurt's own, earning him a throaty moan. He wanted to strip Kurt naked and fuck his brains out right here and now, but he restrained himself, remembering where he was as his brain reminded him of Pietro's suggestions. He began to carefully manoeuvre Kurt back towards the stalls, where they wouldn't immediately be seen by anyone entering the bathroom.

Kurt was too caught up in the way Lance's kiss made his body soar to notice the other boy's actions till he felt the cold door to one of the stalls pressing against his back and Lance turned off his hologram. He panted as he broke the kiss. He opened his mouth to ask Lance what he was doing only to have a groan come out instead as Lance began to nibble his neck. He squirmed, sandwiched between the door and Lance's hard body, his breath coming out in gasping moans as Lance's large warm hand covered his cock, massaging the now swollen appendage through his jeans.

He couldn't gather his wits enough to protest as Lance pushed him inside the stall, locking the door behind them. Lance immediately claimed his lips again for another hot demanding kiss and he felt Lance's body pinning him against the side of the stall.

He broke out of the sexual haze surrounding him a little when he felt Lance's fingers fiddling with his belt buckle and zipper. He went to protest, only to let out a strangled cry as Lance's warm hand closed around his hardened cock, giving it a firm squeeze. He trembled and whimpered, pleasure thrumming through his veins as Lance began to pump his elongated shaft with firm smooth strokes. He didn't hear the sound of Lance's zipper being lowered over the sounds of pleasure he couldn't hold back and he blinked dazed lust filled eyes as Lance's lips moved away and he felt his hand being directed to the gap in Lance's jeans.

He raised wide eyes to meet Lance's. He bit his lip hard, his heart thundering in his ribcage, as Lance directed his hand. He saw the request and pleading in Lance's brown eyes and he couldn't help but obey. He tentively curled his lightly fuzzed fingers around Lance's thick, lightly tanned length, drawing it out and beginning to pump. He felt like he was trapped in a dream, like his actions were not his own.

Lance shuddered, a deep groan escaping his throat at the feel of Kurt's lightly fuzzed hands stroking his cock, the fine peach fuzz tickling and teasing his aching shaft in the most delicious way. He pressed his lips back onto Kurt's, pushing his tongue through those slightly parted lips. His cock pulsed and throbbed in Kurt's palm as he stole kiss after luscious kiss from Kurt's panting mouth. He was trying to keep half an ear out for anyone walking into the room, knowing that they would be able to hear his and Kurt's activities the second they stepped inside, but it was hard to keep his head together.

They gasped and panted against each other's mouths as their eager hands worked the others swollen shafts. The part of Kurt's brain that screamed at him to see sense and stop what he was doing was long gone, totally cast away as he lost himself to the feel of Lance's large hand stroking his cock. His breath hitched, his heart thudding faster within his chest as electricity spread through him, radiating out of his groin. The world around him faded away as his senses became heightened to the feel of Lance's strong body against his, Lance's thick cock filling his palm and the other boy's slick agile tongue as it explored his mouth.

Lance was going out of his mind. He usually wasn't one for doing things in semi public places. That was more Pietro's kink, but he couldn't deny the arousal that stormed his veins at the lustful moans and whimpers pouring from Kurt's mouth and the feel of Kurt's uncertain hand pumping his throbbing erection.

He knew he was getting close but he wanted to watch Kurt go over first. He concentrated, feeling the tingles build up within his palm before letting his powers out to vibrate through Kurt's cock. Lance drew back from the furious meeting of lips and tongues in favour of watching Kurt's face in the throes of pleasure. The blue furred boy was undeniably erotic like this, his cheeks flushed purple and his golden eyes alight and burning with arousal as his chest heaved erratically for breath.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore as he felt the tremors from Lance's powers passing through his needy member, making it throb with wicked pleasure. It was the last straw as he bucked into Lance's palm, his eyes squeezing shut with ecstasy, as he tried to hold back his strangled yell of release. His tightening grip around Lance's shaft was all that was needed to bring the other boy over with him. Kurt's knees gave out as his body shook and quivered with aftershocks. He knew that he would have collapsed to the floor if it wasn't for Lance's heavy form leaning against him and holding him in place.

Lance leaned forwards, resting his forehead against Kurt's, letting the other boy see the pleasure in his eyes before he brushed his lips gently against Kurt's, teasingly tracing his tongue over Kurt's slightly parted lips, breathing in the small hitched breaths that escaped Kurt's mouth. The tiniest mewl escaped Kurt's throat at Lance's light barely there actions. Lance's chocolate brown eyes filled his vision and the warm sated glow in those eyes made him shiver. He let his own tongue creep out of his mouth to touch Lance's.

The kiss was unbelievably soft and gentle and unbearably slow, totally at odds with the way Kurt would have expected Lance to kiss. Against his will, he found himself comparing Lance's kisses with Pietro's.

Pietro kissed the same way he talked, fast and forceful. He bent you to his will, making your senses buzz with the speed with which he sought out your pleasure spots. His kisses were demanding and lit Kurt's body up with a fury of fire. Pietro's kisses made the world spin and his mind twirl dizzily, lost to a cyclone of passion.

Lance's kisses were maddening by comparison, so much slower. His tongue requested entrance, rather than demanded it. It made heat rise up within at a steady pace, making his body sink into oblivion. Lance's kisses were drugging and intoxicating, full of heat and possessive control. Strong, yet soft at the same time, as if you could pull away, but why would you ever want to? Lance's kiss claimed him and made him float.

Kurt let out a shuddering sigh as Lance pulled away from his lips, cutting his musings short. If his eyes had pupils he knew they would be dilated like he was high right now. He swallowed thickly, licking his lips, feeling his chest press more firmly against Lance's with every shallow breath.

"As much as I hate to leave, I had better get going or the teachers gonna wonder why it took me so long just to go to the bathroom." Lance grinned, feeling pleased with the entranced look in Kurt's huge golden eyes. He grabbed a few tissues to clean up the cum that had landed on their stomachs. He forced back the chuckle that bubbled up inside at the dazed way Kurt watched him clean them up.

Kurt was struggling to make his brain work as he felt Lance gently wiping the cum from his fur. The way he did it was almost tender and it made guilt churn in Kurt's stomach as he was reminded of how he'd already ported home once today to wash the cum from his fur. A stricken expression came to his face and he raised guilty eyes to the other boy who was disposing of the soiled tissues. He was a terrible person. He was meant to be one of the good guys but here he was, not only cavorting with the enemy, but fooling around with the two of them at the same time.

He needed to stop this. He had to confess but he was starting to get scared. If he had confessed earlier, when all he had were kisses to confess to, it wouldn't have been so bad.

He'd let it go too far. He didn't want to face the disgust that would be in Pietro's or Lance's eyes when they found out that he'd been screwing around with both of them. They would surely hate him, but maybe that's the way it should be. Then neither of them would want him and he wouldn't be betraying his team anymore. He closed his eyes steeling himself to tell Lance exactly what was going on.

Lance turned around to see the determined look hardening Kurt's face. A slight panic swept through him knowing that Kurt was about to do exactly as Pietro had said he would. He saw Kurt's gold eyes open and his lips part to speak, but before the blue boy could talk Lance lunged forwards, pressing a firm kiss to Kurt's mouth cutting off the confession that Lance was sure was about to be aired.

Kurt body stiffened, desperately trying to resist Lance's kiss and do the right thing, but all too soon he found himself giving in and returning the kiss. It felt so good to be kissed, to be touched and held. How was he supposed to give this up?

When Lance pulled away he didn't give Kurt a second chance to try and speak as he reminded the more slender boy that they should get back to class before darting out of the bathroom. The brunette rock tumbler didn't relax till he got back to class. The teacher complained about how long it had taken him but he just waved the woman off. He hoped Pietro had some sort of plan, beyond cutting and running, to stop Kurt from confessing because they weren't going to be able to do this every time or Kurt would get suspicious.

Kurt narrowly escaped getting detention by the time he got back to class. He'd sat in the toilets so long after Lance left feeling awful. It was only the fact that he was an exemplary student that wasn't prone to skipping that saved him. He felt so ashamed of himself. He knew the longer he left, it the harder it would be, but he couldn't seem to get the words out. He sighed as he gathered his bag together to go home. Had he always been this weak?

Over the next few days Lance and Pietro continued their attentions towards Kurt. At school they pounced on every opportunity, switching off to get Kurt alone and work the blue furred teen's body, never allowing him the chance to vent his guilt or refuse their advances. They knew they were going to have to let Kurt in on what was going on soon as it was clear that the German teen was screwing himself up with needless guilt. They just needed to find the right situation to explain to Kurt exactly what they wanted.

Luckily, within a couple of days the ideal situation to solve their problem was practically handed to them on a silver platter.

"Ok, what's up with you? You're too cheerful." Lance accused as Pietro practically bounced as he sat beside him at lunch. He wondered if the other boy had cornered Kurt somewhere, again, for a little fun.

They had been torturing Kurt for a little over a week now and the situation was becoming difficult. Whilst he could see that part of Pietro's plan was working and the blue furred boy was becoming addicted to what they did to him, he could also see that Kurt was tearing himself apart with guilt. The German boy never said no to either of them. Hell, Pietro had even snuck into the mansion a couple of times to work him over, but Lance was starting to feel a little bad about the way they were doing things. He wanted Kurt, but he wanted to be upfront and tell the blue furred boy that they wanted him, but Pietro kept telling him to wait for the opportune time.

"I was just in social sciences class with Kurt and I've got the best news!" Pietro grinned excitedly.

"Pietro, maybe we should just tell him already. I think we're really starting to mess him up." Lance sighed, making Pietro scowl at him.

"If you'd shut up for a second you'd know that we are going to tell him." Pietro snapped impatiently.

"We are?" Lance perked up. Finally, he was beyond ready to move on to the next stage of Pietro's grand plan.

"Yes! I've just had the perfect opportunity handed to me. The teacher has just paired me and Kurt together for a project. It couldn't be better if I planned it myself." Pietro laughed, his good humour returning as he remembered the gob smacked expression on Kurt's face as the teacher had read out the pairings.

"That sounds cool. But how is that going to help us catch him?" Lance asked confused. Whilst he could see how it was a good opportunity for Pietro to get closer to Kurt, he couldn't see how he came into it.

"I persuaded him to come over to our house tonight to work on the project so that the X-Men don't know we're working together. I figured we could get him a little drunk, I could seduce him a bit then you could come in to close the deal." Pietro announced giddily, already seeing how the scene would go in his mind's eye.

"And what's to stop him from flipping out on us when he hears we've been playing with him?" Lance said feeling a little sceptical. He'd been hoping for better than this.

"Well that's partly what the alcohol is for. Make him nice and relaxed and lower his defences. If we work him up enough he'll be too turned on to place blame. We need to really go for it and seduce him properly. Show him just how good it can be. Come on, Lance, where's your enthusiasm? If we do this right, you'll finally get your chance to pop his cherry tonight." Pietro enticed encouragingly.

A slow smile spread across Lance's face as it really began to sink in that he could really have claimed Kurt's fuzzy ass before the day was over. Tonight was the night. They'd take Kurt to the next level and really make him theirs and then they could start in on the next phase and start separating Kurt from the X-Geeks.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt slumped back on Pietro's bed, purring. He didn't know what was in the punch Pietro gave him, but it was delicious. He'd been so tense when he arrived that he was practically vibrating. Guilt and shame had pretty much become a permanent part of his day to day life but for some reason all that had slipped away now and he felt wonderful. He could hear Pietro talking to him, reading out of some boring social sciences book, but it was like he wasn't really hearing it. He felt warm and relaxed, like all the things he'd been killing himself over for the last week or so didn't matter.

Pietro smirked to himself at the way Kurt was laying, sprawled out on his and Lance's bed, as if he didn't have a care in the world. He looked at the intoxicated look of contentment on Kurt's face and wondered if maybe he'd put a little too much alcohol in the punch. Kurt obviously wasn't used to drinking and his languid, almost giggly, state made it obvious that the small amount he had unknowingly consumed had gone straight to his head.

"You know, if I'm boring you, there are other things I could do to secure your attention." Pietro commented, trying not to laugh as he put the book down, walking over to sit on the bed beside Kurt, looking down at the blue furred boy who was flat out and possibly snoozing slightly.

"Hmm? Sorry, I zhink I drifted off a little zhere. I don't know vhat's vrong vith me. I feel all sort of hazy." Kurt practically hummed as he opened lazy golden eyes to look at Pietro above him. He tried to sit up only to decide he couldn't be bothered.

"Must be the boredom." Pietro chuckled, watching as Kurt apparently abandoned his attempt to sit up in favour of writhing on the bed a little in a bid to become even more comfortable. Pietro licked his lips, heat pooling in his groin at the picture Kurt made. He doubted that Kurt knew about the unconscious sensuality of his actions. His golden eyes were half lidded and soft. His full lips were slightly parted on a sigh as his body squirmed so enticingly.

Unable to resist, Pietro leaned down, covering Kurt's parted lips with his own, slipping his tongue through to tangle with Kurt's raspy appendage. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed as he opened his mouth wider, allowing Pietro's questing tongue more room to explore, his own almost lazily delving into the other boy's mouth, tasting the mint that seemed to be a permanent part of Pietro.

Kurt moaned arching up as Pietro moved to cover him, pressing him more firmly into the bed. His head swam as tingles started in his toes to spread up through his entire body. He felt Pietro moving to pull away and he frowned, sneaking his hand around Pietro's neck to pull the other boy back into the kiss. He could feel Pietro chuckling against his lips but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to ask what was so amusing.

Pietro happily let Kurt pull him back down, pleased with the fact that Kurt was showing initiative and taking what he wanted. He quickly undid Kurt's shirt, opening it and baring Kurt's muscular furred chest to his wandering hands. Kurt moaned arching up as Pietro ran his fingers through the fur on Kurt's abdomen before moving up to pinch and play with the blue teens nipples.

Pietro was delighted as he felt Kurt tugging at his shirt, trying to remove it. He leaned back, breaking the kiss to strip the garment off and throw it aside. He felt Kurt pulling him back down to continue their kiss, which was becoming more heated by the minute as Kurt lost himself to the sensations sparking between them.

Pietro moaned into the kiss as he felt Kurt's lightly furred hands moving over his body, caressing him, making prickles of pleasure break out across his skin. He knew full well that Lance was sitting in what used to be his room, watching what was going on from Pietro's laptop. It was almost funny that Kurt hadn't even noticed. The lead connected to the webcam sat on the desk that disappeared under the door out of the room.

Kurt's whine as Pietro, once more, pulled away from the kiss turned into a gasp as Pietro started to kiss and bite his way down Kurt's neck whilst caressing Kurt's quickly stiffening jean clad erection. He tangled his hands in Pietro's white locks as Pietro moved further down to bite and lick at his nipples which had crinkled with pleasure. Kurt didn't even try to remember why what he was doing was a bad idea as he gave himself over completely to the sensations consuming him. He didn't protest when he felt Pietro's hands undoing his belt and zipper and he instinctively lifted his hips when he felt Pietro attempting to remove his pants.

Before Kurt could come to his senses, Pietro dragged both pants and boxers down and off, leaving the blue furred boy naked, apart from his open shirt, which he was barely wearing anyway. His eyes burned over the chiselled velvet covered planes of Kurt's body hungrily, taking in the lithe toned muscles under that rich blue pelt, before moving down to the swaying blue cock which was protruding so prominently from Kurt's body. He quickly straddled Kurt's thighs and leaned down, hungrily attacking Kurt's nipples, slowly working his way down Kurt's toned abdomen to Kurt's belly button, fucking the small indentation with his tongue.

Kurt moaned wantonly as he arched up, attempting to get some friction on his aching shaft, totally uncaring of his exposed state as Pietro's teasing attentions fogged his mind far more than the tiny amount of alcohol he'd unknowingly consumed. He whimpered as Pietro's hands held his hips still, preventing him from getting any badly needed attention to his needy cock.

Pietro grinned at Kurt's pleading whines and whimpers, knowing he was torturing the other boy by deliberately avoiding touching Kurt's quivering blue member. He decided to take pity on him and began kissing his way down from Kurt's belly button to Kurt's groin. He stopped to admire the thick lightly fuzzed shaft bobbing in front of him before firmly gripping it around the base and giving the head a broad lick.

"Oh gott!" Kurt gasped, his hips nearly rocketed off the bed as a jolt went through him at the first touch of Pietro's tongue to his pulsating shaft, but Pietro's hand on his abdomen held him down. An impassioned moan was torn from his throat and he began to pant as he felt Pietro take the head of his cock into that hot wet mouth to start suckling it.

Pietro closed his eyes, rolling the slightly spicy taste of Kurt's pre-cum around his mouth, deciding he liked it and savouring the feel of the fine peach fuzz on Kurt's cock as it slid over his tongue. He began sucking harder, stretching his lips wide and working more of Kurt's elongated shaft into his mouth. He reached down to release his own straining erection where it was being painfully restricted by his jeans, letting it bob against his stomach. The passionate noises his actions were coercing from Kurt's throat were incredibly arousing. The blue furred boy was just so free with his pleasure, every ounce of sensation showing up clearly on his face and in his shimmering golden eyes.

Lance couldn't stop himself from jerking himself off as he watched Kurt being pleasured by Pietro's talented mouth on the computer screen. He sighed, tucking himself back away with resignation as he recognised that Kurt was getting close, and Pietro had ordered him to interrupt the little scene before the blue boy came. He tried to wipe the broad smile from his face as he made his way to the door, through which he could clearly hear Kurt's sounds of enjoyment. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room.

Pietro saw Lance entering the room out of the corner of his eye and he abruptly stopped his motions over Kurt's cock and turned to give the brunette boy a grin.

"Hey, Lance." Pietro sang gaily, trying not to smile as Kurt's pleasure glazed gaze landed on the rock tumbler.

"Lance? LANCE! Oh gott!" Kurt choked, bolting to sit upright, his eyes going impossibly wide as the other boy's presence soaked into his brain, quickly dispersing the pleasured alcohol aided haze that had taken it over. He couldn't speak as he stared at the brunette. He wanted to apologise. He wanted to say he could explain, but he couldn't. He had no explanations. He'd been screwing around with both boys behind the others back and he was caught. He was a terrible person and he deserved whatever they dished out.

"Oh gott, Lance, Pietro, I'm so sorry. I'm an awful person. I've been..." Kurt trailed off as the guilt and shame he'd been carrying around for the last week overwhelmed him.

"Hey, Kurt, it's ok. I know all about what you've been doing with Pietro and he knows all about me." Lance said soothingly, walking over to Kurt and cupping the German boys face in his hands as Pietro shifted to sit to the side and slightly behind the blue furred boy.

"You know? How can you know?" Kurt gasped, his gaze jerking between the two boys.

"Lance and I have been together for the last 6 months, Kurt. We decided to pursue you together." Pietro said calmly placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, only to have Kurt violently shrug it off turning to stare at him with a mixture of hurt and shock.

"Oh gott, vhat vas zhis, zhen? Some sort of sick game? Vhat, you vere both bored and decided it vould be fun to fuck vith zhe freak's head?" Kurt half sobbed, tears coming to his eyes as he tried to get off the bed, only to be held in place by the other two boys. He was so upset that he barely remembered his practically naked state. He'd been so stupid. Of course none of this had been real. Why would anyone ever want him? He should have known better. He should have been stronger. He should never have let himself believe that somebody would want him.

"No, Kurt, don't think that. Please, listen, it isn't like that." Lance said, climbing onto the bed to help stop Kurt from making a run for it.

"Please, just let me go. You've had your fun." Kurt choked, trying desperately to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Kurt, calm down. You don't understand." Pietro said. He knew Kurt was upset. He'd expected that, but they couldn't let him leave without hearing their proposition.

"Vhat don't I understand? Go on, explain it to me!" Kurt snapped, knowing that he wasn't going anywhere. He couldn't shake off both boys' holds and he couldn't port, because with how tight they were holding him, he'd just end up taking them with him.

"Look, Kurt, approaching you like this may have been a mistake, but the thing is, like Pie said, we've been going out for 6 months now and we love each other, but well we both need more and we both wanted you." Lance said, slowly forcing Kurt to look at him.

"So vhat? You figured if you both cheated on each other vith zhe same person it vould cancel each other out?" Kurt questioned incredulously. He was starting to calm a little but he was still upset. To think that he'd spent the last week feeling so guilty because he was messing around with both boys, only to find that they planned it that way.

"No, Kurt, you're still not getting it. We weren't playing you like that. What Lance means is that we needed to add someone else to the relationship and we chose you." Pietro stressed, turning Kurt's head in his direction so he could gage the emotions in the German teen's eyes.

"You chose me? So zhis is like an experiment zhen? You vere both curious?" Kurt asked, not wanting to let himself believe what it sounded like Pietro was saying.

"No, as much as we both want you, neither of us is interested in a quick fuck. We went after you this way because we wanted this to be more than a onetime thing. We chose you because we wanted to add a third as a permanent member of our relationship. It had to be someone that we both found desirable and that we could both see ourselves falling in love with and you were the one we wanted." Pietro said gently, placing a soft kiss on the side of Kurt's neck making the blue furred boy shiver.

"Love?" Kurt gasped uncomprehendingly. He began to tremble as their grip on him became gentler and he could feel Pietro trailing soft gentle kisses up the back of his neck.

"Yes, Kurt, love! That's why it had to be you. We want you to be ours." Lance said huskily, following Pietro's lead and beginning to gently stroke through the fur on Kurt's chest as he slowly lowered his face closer to Kurt's. They had made the offer, now it was time for the seduction part of the plan to make sure Kurt accepted it.

"Vhat are you doing?" Kurt said, a little too breathily as he felt Pietro's and Lance's hands starting to run teasingly over his body, enticing and tempting him to accept their words.

"Let us make love to you, Kurt. Let us show you how good it can be." Pietro whispered into Kurt's ear, his voice dark and tempting and rich like fine chocolate.

"Nein, its vrong." Kurt said, shakily and lacking in conviction. He couldn't contain his shudder as Pietro's hands started running through the fur up his spine, ruffling it deliciously against the grain, and Lance's hands began to stroke lower and lower on his abdomen, making his cock, which had deflated with his distress, begin to fill again, twitching with interest.

"We want you. We know you want us. We all know the score now. What could be wrong?" Lance whispered, kissing up Kurt's throat to his jaw. Kurt couldn't stop himself from tilting his head, giving Lance more room. He could feel his brain hazing over at the feelings inspired by the two boys' touch. Would it really be so wrong to embrace his desires? Even if they were lying and planned to throw him aside after awhile, would it really be so terrible to give in? To just lay back and accept the illusion of being truly wanted and feel the things he'd never really believed he would get to experience?

"Come on, Kurt, just say yes." Lance near purred, working his way over to Kurt's mouth, his breath ghosting across Kurt's lips teasingly.

Kurt was struggling to think with the feel of Lance's lips barely brushing his lips. He could feel Lance's broad chest against this front whilst Pietro's was pressed up close to his back, the pale haired boy's arms wrapped around his waist as Pietro caressed the back of his neck and shoulders with barely there kisses.

"Say yes, Kurt." Pietro murmured encouragingly, beginning to lick and nibble Kurt's ear.

"Yesss." the word escaped Kurt's lips on a sigh as the last of his sense faded away and he surrendered himself to the two boys surrounding him.

Lance immediately closed the barely there gap between them at Kurt's acceptance, kissing Kurt deeply. He sucked Kurt's lower lip into his mouth, nibbling on it, his hands coming up to cradle Kurt's head, angling it as he pushed his tongue into the blue furred boys mouth.

Kurt shuddered at the feel of Lance's tongue caressing his with smooth sensuality as Pietro continued his attentions to his ears. He moaned as he felt Pietro's hands travelling up his chest to twist and play with his nipples, sending them into hardened little peaks. He vaguely felt himself being lowered back onto the bed and he whimpered as Lance pulled away, only to have Pietro replace him, claiming his mouth for a quickly becoming more passionate kiss.

Lance took the opportunity of Kurt's distraction to shuck his t-shirt and jeans. Once naked he crawled back onto the bed, taking Pietro's place and allowing the pale haired boy to do the same.

Kurt blinked arousal dazed golden eyes as he took in the sight of Pietro's and Lance's naked bodies. He hadn't even noticed them getting undressed. He felt lust burn through him at the sight, but wasn't given the chance to do anything before both boys were back upon him. He arched his back with a pleasured mewl as Pietro attacked his lips and played with his nipples while Lance trailed biting kisses down his abdomen. He felt Lance's hands on his thighs, parting them. He allowed the movement, letting them fall open so the brown haired boy could settle between them.

His cock bounced off his stomach, twitching as the pair continued to caress and kiss his body till he was nothing but a shivering mass of sensation. He felt Pietro holding his hands over his head pinning them to the bed, as the pale haired boy kissed him more fiercely and he returned it with passionate abandon. Their tongues twirled and fought as Kurt struggled to breath between the kiss and Lance's wandering hands and mouth.

He tensed when he felt his ass cheeks being parted and a slippery finger circling his virgin pucker, but he began to relax again as Lance began stroking his tail and he heard the brunettes voice whispering to him soothingly. He began to squirm as Lance's finger massaged his twitching hole, spreading the lube that came from god-knows-where around it, before repeatedly dipping it in the tiniest bit and withdrawing.

He felt someone's hand, possibly Pietro's; move down to lightly stroke his cock at the same time as Lance's finger breeched the wrinkled entrance to his body. His body tensed around the invading digit instinctively. He felt it moving around inside him, twisting and moving in and out. It was a strange but not unpleasant sensation. He'd never had any activity back there and the feel of Lance's finger inside of him was odd, but it didn't hurt as he'd expected it to.

Lance bit his lip, lust streaking up his spine and burning in his gut as he felt Kurt's inner muscles squeezing his finger so tightly. He bent down and started licking the cock in front of him that Pietro was stroking as he removed his finger, gently replacing it with two. He watched the blue boy's reactions carefully, but there didn't seem to be any pain, so he began the painstaking task of preparing Kurt's hole. He twisted and scissored his fingers inside of Kurt, knowing that the German teen had to be as prepared as possible to avoid pain. This was all about showing Kurt how good things could be with the three of them and any pain would get in the way of that.

Kurt began to make small involuntary shifting movements, riding Lance's fingers. Two fingers had briefly felt a little uncomfortable, but the sensations assaulting his body from Lance's mouth around his cock and Pietro's hands playing with the rest of him quickly distracted him from that. Kurt's breath came in pants and gasps as he mewled needily, Lance's thrusting fingers inside of him feeling better and better. Suddenly Lance's questing digits brushed against something inside of him that made him nearly buck off the bed as stars exploded behind his eyes and lighting coursed up his spine. He yowled loudly at the sensation. He'd never felt anything like it and he found himself praying Lance would do it again.

Lance grinned around the cock in his mouth as he found the other boy's prostate and began to caress it mercilessly, watching Kurt writhe and squirm wantonly as sharp cries of pleasure were torn from his throat. He saw Kurt wince slightly as he added a third finger, but the expression soon gave way to bliss as Lance reached for his sweet spot, making him tremble and quake with pleasure.

Pietro held Kurt down with one hand to stop the indigo haired boy from bucking up and choking Lance while he allowed his other to roam and caress Kurt's body at will. Every so often he would draw back from Kurt's lips to give the other boy a chance to breathe. Kurt's sounds of pleasure were sending thrills racing up his spine. He sat back for a moment, letting Kurt suck in badly needed air. His blue eyes burned as he watched Lance's mouth stretched around Kurt's cock as the brunette boy's long tanned fingers repeatedly disappeared inside Kurt's tight hole. His own cock ached, dripping a steady stream of pre-cum onto the sheets as he was captivated by the erotic vision. He saw the wink that Lance sent his way and he leaned down for one more kiss, knowing that Lance was getting ready to take Kurt.

Kurt whimpered as he was suddenly deprived of Pietro's lips as the other boy moved away and he felt Lance's fingers abandon his ass, leaving him feeling curiously empty and desperate. He swallowed harshly, his chest heaving erratically for air as Lance's strong chiselled face appeared in front of him to claim his lips. At the same time he felt something thicker than Lance's fingers pressing against his well prepared pucker.

Kurt heard Pietro's voice in his ear telling him to relax and he did his best to do so as he felt a slight pressure before the head of Lance's cock popped through the tight ring of muscle at the entrance to his body. There was a slight pain which quickly faded as Lance stayed still and Pietro began stroking his cock once more.

Lance clenched his teeth. His eyes squeezed shut as he struggled for control. He shook with the effort to force himself to stay still and not slam himself fully inside Kurt's hot clenching passage so Kurt could have time to adjust. When he heard Kurt moan and he felt the blue boy start to shift on his cock, he slowly began to push forwards, sheaving himself within that tight rippling heat. His moan was echoed by Kurt's as he settled deep inside, trying desperately not to cum right that second as Kurt's strong anal muscles squeezed and massaged his cock, strangling it.

"Jesus, so hot, so tight." Lance gasped, panting.

Kurt's face was scrunched up with pleasure as he felt Lance's body pull flush against his ass. He couldn't wrap his fractured mind around the concept that it was really Lance's cock filling him and stretching him wide. A low groan rumbled out of his chest as he felt Lance pull back till only the tip was inside before pushing back in.

He felt Lance's lips back on his and he wrapped his long lean legs more firmly around Lance's waist, locking them behind Lance's back and using them to pull the other boy more deeply inside him.

"Look at me, Kurt," Lance whispered, and Kurt opened glazed golden eyes to lock on Lance's heated brown ones, inches from his. Lance held his gaze as he slowly thrust in and out of Kurt's willing body, setting up a deliberate rhythm. The slow pace was driving Kurt insane. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, only that he wanted more.

"Please…" Kurt mewled, his tone pleading.

"Please what, Kurt?" Lance gasped, never letting Kurt's eyes deviate from his.

"Bitte, I need more," Kurt begged, unsure of what he wanted Lance to do, but Lance knew what he wanted and Kurt arched his neck, moaning as Lance picked up the pace, driving into him harder and faster. He felt Pietro's hands back on him, stroking and carding through his fur, and he let out a howl as Lance's cock grazed his prostate. Kurt's eyes closed as his body arched and his head thrashed with pleasure as Lance kept the angle, hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust.

Kurt's chest felt tight with the need to breathe as pleasure rocked his body. He could feel every inch of Lance's thick smooth shaft as it repeatedly drove into his body, filling him up, impaling him in a way he'd never imagined. Sensation crashed through him at every stimulation of the pleasure spot inside, filling him with need and desire as he used his strong legs to pull Lance more forcefully into every thrust. He tried to speak and tell Lance he was close, but his brain was no longer capable of words as he moaned and mewled his pleasure.

Lance held onto a fine thread of control to keep from cumming, wanting to see Kurt go over first. His nerves were on fire and his cock throbbed painfully as he plunged inside Kurt's hot slick channel, feeling it grasp and clench around his swollen appendage. He delighted in the way Kurt's hips undulated and he felt Kurt's strong tail wrapping around his thigh, rhythmically squeezing it. He drew back from kissing Kurt to allow Pietro room to bite and lick at the blue boy's chest. He could tell by the way Pietro's eyes burned like a blue gas flames that the pale haired boy was far beyond turned on and desperate for his own turn.

When Pietro wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and began to pump, it was the last straw for the blue furred boy. His body snapped taut as his back bowed at an unnatural angle and he screamed his release out into the room, his body shaking from the intensity of his climax. Lance cried out as Kurt came and the blue boy's inner muscles clenched down around him. He bucked hard into the other boy as he spilled his seed within Kurt's heated depths. He struggled to hold his mind and body together enough to pull out of Kurt and move aside to give Pietro room.

Kurt moaned as he felt Lance's thick shaft vacating him as his body floated on a tidal wave of bliss. Before he could even begin to come down from his high he felt Pietro taking Lance's place. He felt his legs being manoeuvred over Pietro's pale shoulders and his still spasming passage being refilled by Pietro's long smooth cock. He let out a high pitched whimper that was half pleasure half pain as Pietro immediately began to batter his prostrate, sending electricity skittering across his nerves and forcing his sensitised cock to fill once more.

His body trembled and quaked as it was forced to respond. His hips jerked and undulated as Pietro's cock surged inside him, setting up a fast and furious rhythm. He felt dizzy with sensation as he felt his climax rising up inside him so close on the tail of the last one. The echoes from his recent orgasm amplified the pleasure he was feeling now as Pietro slammed his steel shaft inside him.

Pietro leaned forwards, bending Kurt's agile gymnast body practically in half as he sought out Kurt's lips, taking the other boys mouth in a lush demanding kiss. He could feel Kurt's re-inflated cock rubbing across his stomach, painting streaks of pre-cum across his skin. He gripped the blue boy's hips hard enough to leave bruises as he pounded his aching cock inside that hot snug channel. He felt Kurt's strong tail wrapping around his waist aiding his thrusts and pulling him forwards

Lance watched as Kurt's body arched and writhed atop the bed while Pietro's motions picked up speed and strength. He pushed aside his own lingering pleasure forcing his body to movement as he started stroking across Kurt's twisting quaking body. He bent down to suck and kiss his way up Kurt's neck. He chuckled at the wide eyed look of ecstasy on Kurt's face as the blue boy succumbed to the pleasure and passion he was feeling.

Kurt couldn't take anymore and he came with a throat rending scream, his body snapping, his muscles straining as he convulsed, and his spasming inner walls pulled Pietro over the brink with him. Pleasure flooded his veins, scorching him as he felt the hot rush of fluid filling his insides as the pale haired boy slammed deep inside as he came.

Kurt lay there totally insensate as Pietro fell weakly to one side of him, his cock slipping out and making Kurt moan at the loss. He let Lance's arms tug and manoeuvre his trembling senseless body higher up the bed. He forced one heavy weighted eye to open as he felt a body snuggling up to either side of him. He felt Lance's strong arms pulling him into a warm embrace from his left and Pietro curling up under his arm on the right. He sighed as he felt the two boys shift and he felt two soft, gentle kisses being placed on his mouth. He licked his lips, savouring the mingled taste of mint and cigarettes that was Lance and Pietro's separate flavours, and he found his body turning lax and compliant as a deep sated purr rumbled out of his chest and his wrung out body surrendered to exhaustion.

Pietro and Lance grinned lazily at each other over Kurt as they took in the fact that the blue furred boy had fallen asleep. They each placed a hand on Kurt's chest which was vibrating with his deep soothing purrs and they snuggled up closer to join the blue boy in slumber.

**#**

**Well that's all i got for now but there will be more soon i promise.**

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Should i keep going?**


End file.
